The All New, and Improved Sunnydale's Angels
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: Syl from Dark Angel is found by Joyce Summers after the escape and becomes the sister of Buffy. This is the story of their adventures on the hellmouth. Please note that although the beginning is the same as the other Sd's A, this story is vastly different
1. Foundations, Welcome, Harvest

Disclaimer: I own ...Nothing at all.

**Chapter 1: Foundations**

**February 20th, 2009 Wyoming**

Joyce Summers was on her way back from a four day-long art expo in Montana. She was currently in Wyoming and was about to cross the state line into Utah, when a young girl of about ten years of age with short-cropped blonde hair ran out of the woods and into the road and stopping about fifteen feet in front of Joyce's car, staring at the headlights with immense fear reflecting in her eyes. Joyce slammed on the brakes and screeched to a halt about seven feet in front of the terrified girl who was clad only in what appeared to be a hospital issue gown. The girl remained unmoving, as Joyce slowly opened the car door and got out of the car, trying her best not to scare the girl anymore than she already was.

"Are you lost?" Joyce called out to the girl. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

The girl looked at her for a moment, considering and then nodded her head and began to cautiously approach Joyce. She walked with her back strangely stiff, as if it had been trained into her even at her young age. When she was only two feet away from Joyce, the older woman could see that the girl was underfed and was as white as a sheet, her head shaved to a crew cut, military style and Joyce felt a wave of fury wash over her.

Who would do this to such an innocent child She seethed vehemently.

"What is your name?" Joyce asked soothingly.

The girl hesitated for a few moments before answering. "My name is Syl."

Joyce gave Syl an encouraging smile. "Where are your parents?"

Syl frowned in confusion. "Parents? I do not understand that concept."

What! Joyce thought enraged. "Where did you come from?"

Syl looked at her feet, unsure of what to say, with tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn't tell this woman where she had really come from and risk getting turned back into Manticore. So she came up with a lie that was as close as she could get to the truth without actually telling the truth.

"I ran away" Syl said slowly. "Please don't make me go back there, they hurt me there." Syl cried in fear.

"Don't worry." Joyce said as sweetly as she could without letting her intense anger at whoever had done this to this girl seep through. "I won't send you back wherever there is. How would you like to come with me? I have a daughter that is about your age and you will be safe with us."

Syl looked at Joyce for a few long minute, searching her eyes and finding only genuine sincerity. Syl decided that the woman could be trusted.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Syl answered, knowing that anyplace was safer than this place right now. Joyce grinned and opened the passenger door for Syl, who quickly got in and settled into the seat. Joyce pulled a blanket out from the backseat and draped it over Syl before driving off.

TWO DAYS LATER- LOS ANGELES

Joyce pulled into the driveway of the small house that she shared with her daughter Buffy, and turned off the car. She turned towards Syl, who was sleeping lightly and mumbling incoherently. Joyce smiled and nudged the girl gently. Syl stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She stretched and after a deep yawn, she looked at Joyce, wondering why she had woken her up so abruptly.

"We're here." Joyce informed the young girl as she opened her door and got out of the car. Syl slowly did the same and followed Joyce up the staircase to the porch and into the house.

When they were inside the house, Joyce called out to her daughter. "Buffy, are you home yet?"

Her call was soon answered as the pair in the front hall soon heard loud footsteps running across the floor above them and then they saw Buffy come running down the stairs. Buffy jumped into her mothers outstretched arms and wrapped her in a strong hug. Joyce returned the hug for a moment before remembering about Syl. Smiling gently she pulled away from her daughter and Buffy noticed the other girl. Syl was still standing in the doorway, unsure of what to make of her current situation. She looked at Joyce questioningly.

"Come on in, Syl." Joyce instructed her.

Not wanting to anger Joyce, Syl did as she was told and walked into the hall. Joyce took a quick glance from Buffy to Syl and back again. Neither girl seemed like she was going to introduce herself so Joyce to the liberty for them. "Syl this is my daughter Buffy. Buffy this is Syl."

What is this strange girl doing here? Buffy wondered, slightly annoyed at the obvious affection in her mom's voice when she addressed the stranger. That tone of affection was reserved for her and her alone.

As if reading Buffy's mind, Joyce continued "Syl is going to be staying with us for awhile."

At this statement, Buffy relaxed visibly. "Like sisters?" she asked sweetly.

Joyce considered this for a moment before answering. "It's up to Syl." She said and turned to Syl. "Would you like to join our family? You will be safe."

Syl's face lit up with delight at the invitation, but darkened just as quickly.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Nobody's ever be nice to me before." Syl asked.

"Why wouldn't we be nice to you, no child deserves to go unloved." Joyce replied.

Syl decided that Joyce was telling the truth and that she and Buffy wanted her to stay. So Syl slowly nodded her head affirmatively. "I would very much like to stay."

Joyce and Buffy both beamed and drew Syl into a firm hug. Syl stiffened for a moment, not quite sure what to make of the embrace, but decided it would be tactically advantageous to return the hug.

And so it began.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

JUNE 2009

Syl and Buffy were sleeping peacefully in the room they shared, when a huge crash echoed throughout the small house. Both girls snapped awake and jumped out of bed. Reverting to her inner-soldier, Syl ran to the window. Crouching out of sight she cautiously peered out, praying that the noise was not Manticore related. What she saw could easily be considered much worse. Hundreds of people were roaming the streets and a large group of them had just knocked over an empty city bus. Others were wielding sighs saying that the end had come, or were holding torches above their heads, waving them around like raving lunatics. Syl shrugged and turned to a frightened Buffy.

"People are acting crazy, we should go make sure mom is alright." Syl said, and moved to turn the light on. She flicked the switch but nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. She quickly strode over to the bedside lamp and tried that. It was dead too. Personally, she didn't care, she could see just fine, but Buffy needed it.

"The power is out." Syl deducted and quickly grasped Buffy's hand, quickly leading her downstairs to find Joyce. They found her in the den, trying to get the radio to work with no success whatsoever. Realizing the girls had come down, she turned to face them with a horrified look on her face.

"What is it mom?" Syl asked, Joyce had insisted that Syl call her mom saying that it would give her a sense of true belonging in the family.

"Something terrible has happened." Joyce answered solemnly and gathered her two daughters in a mournful hug.

FIVE YEARS LATER

MARCH 2015

Buffy and Syl, now both fifteen, had about another three months of their freshman year of high school before the summer break. Buffy who had recently begun to have bizarre dreams about death and strange beasts. She told Syl, who had become her confidant about everything, about them and Syl had repied that she had been having dreams like that for years. Buffy remained unconvinced, however, and was positive that Syl was telling only half the truth. Yeah Buffy was sure Syl had dreams like that, but Buffy was also positive that there was a story behind the nightmares that obviously plagued Syl. Buffy had tried to ask Syl about one time years ago, but Syl simply brushed it off.

FLASHBACK

2012

Buffy was lying in bed slowly drifting to sleep when Syl began to cry in her slumber. After a few moments, she began to mumble softly and got louder until Buffy was able to understand what she was saying.

"I'd rather die than fight for you. You will never own me. I will never be one of them again. You killed Eva! If Zack doesn't kill you then I swear to the Blue Lady that I will." Syl spat out in a vicious tone that Buffy never thought her capable of and Buffy, scared beyond belief went to her sister's side to comfort her when her eyes snapped open and she started to bawl as Buffy held her protectively in her arms. Buffy rocked Syl until Syl's tears subsided and she fell back asleep.

END FLASHBACK

About halfway through March, Buffy was sitting on the steps to the main school building, waiting for Syl so that they could leave, when she was approached by a middle aged Englishman who introduced himself as Harold Merrick.

"Are you Buffy Summers?" Merrick inquired

"Yeah, that's me." Buffy answered quirkily. "What can I do for you?"

"I represent the Watcher's Council in Britain and I have been sent to inform you of your destiny and to begin your training as a vampire slayer." Merrick explained.

Buffy looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. "There must be some mistake, I don't have a destiny. I'm destiny free Buffy." She quipped.

"Ms. Summers, there is no time to joke around. The world is in great danger." Merrick said seriously and Buffy knew he wasn't fooling around in the slightest.

"Uh huh."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Syl sat perched on the roof of the Summer's house, concealed in the shadows, and was looking out towards the city. She liked to come out on the roof ever so often to reflect on her life and her long lost siblings, who she missed so much. She thought about leader Zack, she thought about athletic Brin, she thought about Zane and Krit, Max and Jondy, Ben the storyteller, little Jace and big sister Tinga. She wondered if any of the others had made it that night. Zack had made them split up into pairs and she had been with Krit. She had figured they would always have eachother but she lost her Krit and it deeply saddened her. She had been so sure that he was right behind her, now she didn't know if he was dead or alive, free or back at Manticore. She desperately hoped that he and the others had all made it and they would be reunited someday. She was just about to head in for the night when she saw Buffy come out the window and jump from the edge of the roof into a tree about seven and a half feet away. Syl's mouth dropped in shock.

How was she able to do that? And without a running start. No it's impossible. Could Buffy be another transgenic, escaped from some other facility?" Syl thought rapidly as she tried to figure out how Buffy had just done what she had done. Deeply intrigued by this new development, Syl decided to follow and see where Buffy was heading. She waited a few moments until Buffy was far enough away that see wouldn't see or hear her and leapt off the roof, landing smoothly on the ground. Syl tailed her sister as she jogged to the local cemetary. There was an Englishman waiting and he and Buffy exchanged a few words between one another before going in. syl jumped the iron fence with practiced ease and continue tailing Buffy through the graveyard.

Buffy, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? A freaking cult?Syl seethed as her sister stopped in front of a fresh burial mound. Oh please tell me you're not digging that up. That's just wrong.

As Syl watched,she realized that the dead person didn't need to be dug up, he was perfectly fine doing it on his own. The horrifying beast pulled it self out of the ground and looked around for a few moments, as if confused. Then it spotted Buffy and snarled. The creature charged Buffy and although she tried to sidestep the assault, the vamp was able to tackle her and the two crashed to the ground. The vampire quickly overpowered Buffy and Syl felt a wave of the infamous Summer's rage build up inside of her. Without thinking, she blurred into the open, dive bombing the vampire and knocking it off of Buffy.

"Stay the hell off of my sister!" Syl screamed and gave the vamp's arm a quick twist and then kicked it, effectively breaking it. The vampire howled in pain and charged Syl but Buffy quickly staked the enraged demon. The demon exploded into a cloud of dust, and then at the exact same time Syl and Buffy both turned to eachother and said "What are You?"

Merrick couldn't believe his eyes. Two slayers? No that would mean one of them would have to be dead. He had been informed that Buffy was the slayer. There was no knowledge on the second girl, whom Buffy seemed to know. The two were currently arguing and Merrick decided it would be best if he took control of the situation before the two came to blows. This other girl could be a potential slayer or at the very least a worthy ally.

"Both of you need to calm down." Merrick instructed and the two girls reluctantly obliged and Merrick continued "I can explain what Buffy is, but you are an unknown factor to this story."

"And I plan to keep it that way, so I would greatly appreciate it if you kept our little encounter to yourself and not repeat it. Ever." Syl said and turned to Buffy, "I'll explain later, when he's not around."

Buffy nodded, knowing full well that Syl would stick to her word and tell her the truth later. She motioned for Merrick to continue.

"in every generation there is one girl born with the power to protect the world from the plague of evil that constantly threatens the continued survival of the human race. She is known as the slayer. The current slayer is Buffy." Merrick informed Syl. "It is my job to be her guide and train her in battle. I'm what's called a watcher."

"Riiight. And I'm a looker, Please." Syl quipped sarcastically.

"It's true Syl." Buffy told her. "That creature you just ripped the arm off of was a vampire.

Syl gaped in surprise, "That would explain the stench., oh and the extreme ugliness."

Merrick glanced at his watch, it was nearly dawn.

"The two of you should go home now, the sun will be up soon and it looks like you too have some serious issues to work out."

Buffy and Syl nodded a silent agreement and headed home.

Buffy and Syl's room

"So what exactly are you?" Buffy demanded firmly "You've been lying to mom and me for going on six years now. I've known that there was more to you then you let on, but this? I jus don't know what to believe anymore."

She looked at Syl, who had tears brimming in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, I just always thought that if I told you the truth then mom would turn me into them again." Syl choked out.

"well what is the truth? What are you hiding?" Buffy inquired, "The fact that you're not normal?"

Syl looked at Buffy for a long moment of silence before replying.

"The fact is...I'm not human." Syl cried out and burst into tears.

"What?" Buffy exclaimed. She hadn't expected that answer. "Sit down on the bed, Syl."

Syl wiped away some of her tears and sat down next to her sister.

"Tell me exactly who you are, I promise I won't let anyone turn you in." Buffy assured her.

Syl looked at Buffy, searching her eyes for truth. She saw a deep guilt that was surrounded by love for her family and the need to protect them, including Syl.

Taking a chance Syl started, "I wasn't born, I was created by a government agency called Project Manticore. They designated me X5-701 and all the cared about was creating an elite force of genetically engineered super-soldiers. We were nothing but meat to them, endlessly replicable and discard able just as easily. They wanted us to be their mindless killing machines and for nine years that's what we were. They didn't love us, they made us do really bad things, and they tortured us, for the good of science."

"Us? Who is us?" Buffy asked.

"Me and my bothers and sisters. Sixteen of us tried to escape the night your mom found me on the road. I don't know if anyone else made it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth but I couldn't risk the danger of being exposed, I'd rather die than go back there. I love my freedom too much. I'll be gone by dawn and you wont be bothered by me again, just don't turn me in, please." Syl pleaded, with a deep sadness in her voice. "At least with me gone, they wont come after you if I get discovered."

Syl looked at her feet sadly and Buffy came to a decision.

"You're not leaving." Buffy declared

"You still want me around?" Syl questioned, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Yeah, it's cool having a sister, wouldn't trade it for the world. Besides, it'll be good to have an ally in fighting these damn Vamps I have to protect the world from.' Buffy said, a smile creeping onto her face. Syl looked up and grinned through her tears. The two hugged like there was no tomorrow.

August 2015

Joyce walked into the living room of her home and found her two daughters watching Tv. She smiled at the sight, if she hadn't known Syl was adopted, then she would have thought that the two were twins. Snapping out back into reality, she cleared her throat loudly to get the girls attention. The both looked over at their mother immediately.

"Uh, I'm not sure how to say this, but I've been offered a job as director of an art gallery in Sunnydale and I've decided to take it. We're moving by the end of the month. I need you both to start packing."

Joyce had exected hours upon hours of angry protests and argument, but was stunned when the two girls looked at each other momentarily and nodded. They stood up and left the room to pack.

Syl stared out the window of her mother's blue Honda minivan as Joyce drove down the highway that led to Sunnydale. She casually glanced at Buffy, who was reading a book about demons that Merrick had given her as a parting gift. Smiling, Syl looked back out the window.

"This is all going to work out right." Syl thought, "Every thing is gonna be just fine."

A/N: I know that the first chapter is still the same, but starting with chapter 2 you will be reading an all new, completely different Sunnydale's Angels!

Sunnydale's Angels!

A/n: I was unsatisfied with the way that Sunnydales Angels was coming along, so I decide to rewrite it from Chapter 2 on. To avoid confusion, I will leave the previous incarnation that is interrelated with my other story. This one will be a standalone, be longer, have different pairings and will follow the general storyline of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Hope you enjoy it.

"Speech" "Thoughts"

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Hellmouth

September 2015

"Come on Buffy, we're going to be late." Syl exclaimed as she dragged her adoptive sister out of bed and pulled her down the hallway and into the bathroom so that she could shower.. Twenty minutes later the pair of blondes bid farewell to their mother, and got into Syl's chevy and drove to the high school that they were now enrolled at. When they arrived six minutes later, they quickly got out of the car and started walking up the steps. As they walked, a tall lanky teenage male zoomed by on a skateboard, his head turning to watch the girls as the ascended the stairs up to thhe front entrance to the school and not watching where he was going, crashed into a metal railing, knocking him to the ground.

"Xander!" a redhead wearing overalls shrieks as the majority of the other students explode with laughter. She runs over to where he is laying in a daze. "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine Willow, just a little winded." He remarked as he watched the pair of blondes disappear into the building. He slowly got up with the help of his best friend. "Come on, we should get to class." Xander said as he led the way up the stairs after grabbing his skateboard, Willow following close behind.

"He never was this eager to get to classes before, something's definantly up."

Buffy and Syl were seated in the Principal's office, watching as he went through their files.

"Uh, Mr. Flutie sir. There are a couple of things in there that I can honestly say that both me and my sister truly regret having done. I can assure you that none of the incidents will ever happen ag-" Syl stopped in shock as Flutie held up her and Buffy's records and tore them in half.

"I believe in fresh starts. You two are just starting here, so consider this a gift, a whoa!" Flutie's eyes snapped up from the remnants of the papers on his desk. "You burned down the school gym!"

"There were extenuating circumstances. It was full of vam-" Buffy stared to object, but Syl cut her off quickly.

"Asbestos. It was full of Asbestos." Syl told him as he frantically began taping the tattered records back together.

"I see. Well, I do not tolerate any acts of arson at my school. If you find that any of the classrooms at this school are have asbestos in them, I trust that you will alert a school official instead of taking matters into you own hands." Flutie admonished.

"We promise." Buffy said, for herself and Syl

"Very well, you may go." Flutie told them and the two sisters hurridly obliged, before Flutie had a chance to notice Syl's extensive history of fighting and Buffy's constant absences.

Buffy and Syl exited the office and headed for their first class of the day.

Upon exiting the office, The Syl bumps into Xander and dropped all of her things. He bends over to help her and Buffy pick up her stuff.

"Can I have you?" Xander asks

Syl and Buffy look at him in confusion.

"I meant help…Can I help you?"

"Thanks." Syl says and gives him a quick smile.

"I don't know you two, do I?" Xander asks.

"Nope, just moved here. From LA. I'm Buffy."

"I'm Syl."

"Xander. Is, is me. Hi."

"Um, thanks." Syl says as they finish gathering everything up.

"Well, uh, maybe I'll see you around….. maybe at school……. Since we…….both…….go there."

"Great. It was nice to meet you." Buffy says and she and Syl start to walk down the hallway away from him.

"We both go to school! Very suave, not very pathetic." Xander mutters. He notices a piece of wood on the floor and picks it up. "Hey you forgot your…… stake?"

Neither Syl or Buffy hear him and continue down the hall.

Buffy and Syl soon discovered that they had the same free period, so they decided to use it to go check out the school and get better acquainted with the halls that they would be walking for the next three years. They're first stop was the library. They entered the curiously empty room and looked around.

Syl walked over to the counter and rang the bell, Buffy, making her way over slowly, followed. They were soon greeted by a middleaged man.

"Hello." The man said jovially with a thick British accent. Buffy and Syl exchanged a wry glance between the two of them.

"What's your policy on lending out books?" Syl asked sweetly.

"Uh, yes, They may be loaned out for a period of three weeks with one renewal." The man says, reaching under the counter, causing Syl to tense slightly, but she quickly relaxed as she ascertained that the man was not a threat. He pulled a large, old and dusty book with the word Vampyr emblazoned on the cover. "I believe that you may be interested in this one."

Buffy and Syl glanced at eachother once again.

"We're done with that shit." Syl sneered. "Come on Buffy. Let's get out of here."

Buffy and Syl began to leave. But the librarian called out to them.

"A body was found here this morning, with bite marks on the jugular." The man announces, and the two girls stop and turn around.

"They're not gonna give it up or leave us alone are they?" Buffy asks.

"I'm afraid that is not possible for a slayer." The man answers. "My name is Rupert Giles and I'm to be your-"

"New watcher." Buffy finishes.

"Yes. Now which one of you is Buffy." Giles asks.

"I am." Buffy tells him. "This is my sister Syl." She continues, indicating toward her sister, who gives Giles a curt nod.

"Yes, I was told of you and about your strange gifts, but I'm not sure that I understand. You're not part demon are you?" Giles inquires of Syl.

"I'm a chimera, made in America, courtesy of the wonderful U.S. government. It's a long and complicated story and I really don't feel like getting into it right now." Syl informed him.

"Fair enough. Will the two of you be patrolling tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess we don't have choice. Any idea on where the hot spots are in this town?" Buffy asks.

"In This town, every square fot is considered a hotspot. This highschool itself is built right over a hellmouth." Giles repiles.

"Well we have to get to our next class so we'll fill you in on how the patrol goes tonight." Buffy tells him." Syl tells him and she and Buffy leave. Giles goes back into his office.

Xander comes out from where he has been hiding in the stacks.

"What?" he says out loud to nobody in particular. He had to talk to Willow and Jesse.

Still later that day.

Buffy and Syl made they're way into the school cafeteria and looked around. The boy who Syl had knocked into earlier waved at them to come over to where he was sitting with another guy and a girl. Buffy and Syl made their way over and sat down at the table.

"Hey…. Xander- right?" Syl asked.

"Yep. This is Willow and Jesse." He says indicating the other two teens at the table.

"Hey. I'm Syl, and this is Buffy. We just moved here from LA."

"Well if it isn't the resident school geek and her two idiot friends, misguiding the new girls and ruining their chances at having an actual social life." A new voice said, and Buffy and Syl turned to see a tall brunette standing behind them. The brunette held out her hand in greeting. "I'm Cordelia Chase. And you are."

"Neither interested nor amused." Syl snarled, knowing full well what it was like to be the underdog, especially with her background.

"Hmmph. You'll go far with that attitude." Cordelia sneered arrogantly.

"Save it." Buffy told her, knowing that Syl was getting worked up, and the last thing they needed on the first day at a new school was a show of power. She placed a comforting hand on Syl's shoulder, lightly restraining her. "Not on the first day, she's not even worth it." Buffy whispered so that only Syl, with her enhanced senses could hear.

"Whatever, I was just trying to help the two of you out." Cordelia shrugged and walked away.

"What a vapid bitch." Syl remarked dryly.

Willow, Xander and Jesse exchanged narrow glances.

"That is true, but you probably didn't want to have done that. Cordelia pretty much runs this school." Willow tells them. "Her family is the richest in Sunnydale."

"Well, then we'll just have to see what we can't do to dethrone the queen bitch." Syl remarked snidely.

"So are you two twins?" Jesse asked.

"No, I'm actually adopted." Syl answered.

"Oh, well you look like you could be." Jesse said and flinched as Xander kicked him under the table. "What?"

Xander gave him a look that said to watch his mouth.

"So are we going to the Bronze tonight?" Willow asked.

"Whats the Bronze?" Buffy asks.

"It's a resturaunt/nightclub in the center of town. We go there every Friday and hang out. You should come." Xander told them.

"Sounds like fun." Syl agrees.

"We'll meet you there at seven." Jesse tells them.

"We'll be there." Buffy says.

Later that Night

Buffy and Syl are walking down a dark street, and suddenly are aware of someone following them. After walking for a bit, they duck down an alleyway and hide behind a dumpster. The man turns down the alley after them and walks past their hiding place. Buffy and Syl exchange a glance and Syl nods. She blurs behind the man and sweeps his feet out from under him. Buffy uses this as her cue and jumps out as well and places her foot against the base of his throat, holding him down.

"Ah, heh. Is there a problem ladies?" the man asks.

"Yeah, there's a problem. You wanna tell us why you were following us?" Syl replies.

"I know what your thinking, don't worry. I don't bite." The man assures her, and Buffy loosens the weight on his neck slowly and he stands up.

"What do you want then?" Buffy asks.

"The same thing you do."

"Okay, what do we want?" Syl asks.

"To kill them. To kill them all. You have to be ready." Angel says

"For what?" Buffy asks

"For the Harvest." Angel answers

"Who are you?"

"Lets just say….I'm a friend." The man says, tosses both Buffy and Syl a box each.

"Yeah well maybe we don't want a friend."

"Never said that I was yours." The man retorts, as he walks away. Buffy and Syl wait until he has left then check the boxes. Both boxes contain a cross on a chain. The sisters look at the crosses for a moment and then glances in the direction that the man went.

"Okay that guy was definantly weird." Syl remarked flippantly.

The Bronze

Syl is moving wildly and provocatively on the dancer floor, surrounded by a bunch of guys. Buffy was seated at a table with Willow and Jesse.

"So Syl was adopted huh? How did that happen?" Jesse asked.

"About five months before the pulse, my mother was on her way back from an art expo in Montana. While she was driving through Wyoming, she found Syl on the side of the road, Syl told her that the people that she had been living with were abusive and Syl had the bruises on her face to prove it. So mom brought her home to LA and shes been with us ever since." Buffy told them.

"Have you ever tried to find out who was responsible for the abuse that Syl endured before your mom found her?" Willow asked, sneaking a side glance in Syl's direction.

"Mom wanted to, but Syl said that it would be better if we just left it alone, then the decision was made for us when the pulse hit. After that it would be next to impossible for even the best detectives in the world to find out who was responsible for what Syl went through." Buffy answers.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Jesse says and gets up, heading for the bar.

Buffy watches Willow as she starts to look around the club.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Buffy asks.

"Just Xander, I thought that he would be here by now." Willow replies.

"You really like him, huh." Buffy asks her.

"That obvious, right?" Willow murmurs. "Yeah, I do."

"Why aren't you going out with him then?" Buffy asks

"Me? Nope. I-I-I don't actually date a whole lot….lately, ever."

"Why not?" Buffy asks.

"Well when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool, or, or witty, or at all. I-I can usually make a few vowel sounds and then I have to go away." Willow explained.

"It can't be that bad." Buffy replies.

"No I-it is. I think boys are more interested in a boy who can talk. Someone like you or Syl. She seems to be having no problem with the guys." Willow insists, glancing over to where Syl is still dancing wildly. "Its easy for you guys."

"Yeah, it's real easy." Buffy concurred somewhat sarcastically.

"I mean that you don't seem too shy when it comes to guys." Willow says quickly, worried that she might have angered her new friend.

"Well my philosophy, do you wanna hear my philosophy?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah, why not?" Willow replies.

"Life I

at's nice."

Buffy gives a short laugh and then sees Jesse leaving with a female vampire.

"Hey Willow, I just remembered that my mom wanted me and Syl to run an errand. I gotta go, but I'll be back."

"Oh you don't have to…come back I mean." Willow says, quickly.

"I'll be back. I promise." Buffy told her and began to head for the exit. Syl sees her pass and excusing herself from her current dance partner, follows quickly. Syl catches up to Buffy quickly and Buffy discretely passes her a stake. The pair of them exit the Bronze and look around the alleyway for Jesse and the bitch vamp he left with. Neither are anywhere to be seen.

They make their way up the street, Syl using her enhanced senses to track Jesse's scent. They bump into Xander, who looks startled to see them.

"Oh, Xander! Have you seen Jesse?" Syl demands quickly.

"Not tonight, no."

"He left with this girl who looked like she had STD's or something." Buffy said.

"Good for him, It's about time he gave up on his Cordelia crush." Xander jibes.

"No, You don't understand, we need to find him." Syl snaps, and she and Buffy begin to walk away.

"Oh well, I hope he's not a vampire cause then you might have to slay him." Xander says.

Buffy and Syl stop in their tracks and look back at Xander.

"You can tell your friends all about it later, where would they go?" Buffy asks, pissed that the whole town apparently knew about her being the slayer.

"You're serious!" Xander gapes in shock.

"There's no time to waste. The trail of his scent is already starting to fade. If we wait any longer, I won't be able to track him." Syl says hurridly and begins to walk on again. Buffy and Xander follow.

Cemetary Crypt

The female vampire from before walks into a crypt and Jesse stumbles in soon afterwards.

"You gave me a hickey, you know." He says dizzily, and collapses against the wall. A second vamp soon enters with Willow in tow. Willow sees Jesse leaning against the wall and runs over to her friend.

"Jesse are you okay?" she asks him, as she helps him to stand. "We're leaving now." She tells the pair of vamps who brought them to the crypt.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." The female vamp purrs.

"Leave us alone." Willow demands in equal parts anger and fright.

"You're not going anywhere until we've fed!" The female says shifting on her game face. Willow screams and falls over next to Jesse. The male vamp moves in for the kill but is thrown into a wall hard by Syl, who has just entered with Buffy and Xander. Buffy runs over and stakes him, sending him to dust heaven.

"Who the hell are you?" The female vamp demands.

"Wait, there's actually someone in this town who doesn't know who I am? How refreshing. Whew, that's a relief, having a secret identity is such a drag for this town." Buffy says jokingly

"You must excuse my sister, she has a dry wit to match Dangerfield. Allow me to make the introductions. I'm Syl, a transgenic, and this is my sister Buffy, the vampire slayer and we'll be kicking your vampire ass tonight."

"You can never stop me." The female vamp hisses.

"I'm sure he thought the same thing." Syl remarks, glancing at the pile of dust that was the maloe vampire.

"He was young and stupid." The female vamp sneers.

"Xander, get Willow and Jesse out of here." Buffy instructs. "Syl, go with them. I can handle this bitch."

Syl nods and effortlessly picks up Jesse and leads the way out of the crypt, Willow and Xander following.

"Don't go far!" The vamp calls out, then turns to Buffy. "I'm Darla by the way."

Buffy and Darla begin to fight. After a couple of minutes, Buffy manages to get the upperhand and sends Darla flying into a wall. Buffy pulls out her stake and moves in for the kill but is grabbed by another vamp, and thrown into the opposite wall. Buffy quickly gets up as Darla runs out of the crypt, leaving her alone with the larger vamp. Buffy jumps on top of the coffin and spin kicks the vamp, but it barely phases him. He looks at her with a smirk on his ugly face.

"You're strong." He says and then backhands her, violently sending her crashing to the ground. "I'm stronger."

Buffy looks at him with a look of worry on her face, when a stake comes flying through the air and nails the vampire in the heart. Dusting him. Buffy looks over to see Syl standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Saw the bitch run out, so I knew there was trouble. She's dust too. Come on, we gotta get Xander, Willow and Jesse home." Syl said and led the way out of the crypt and over to where Xander, Willow and Jesse were standing in wait. The trio stared at the approaching blondes, in confusion and slight anger.

"Okay, we want answers now. What the hell were those things? They couldn't have been vampires. What the hell are you two?" Xander reasoned, and Buffy and Syl shared a knowing look and sighed. They were in for a long night.

To Be Continued….

Sunnydales Angel's Chapter 3: The Harvest

Disclaimer: Don't own em. If I did, I would make Syl mine forever, Evil Cackling Bwahahahahaha

Sunnydale High School Library

Giles is standing at the head of the table where Buffy, Syl, Xander, Willow and Jesse are seated. He looks at each of them in turn.

"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the earth. They made it their home, their…their hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures…."

"And vampires." Syl and Buffy chorused.

"So vampires are demons?" Xander asks, looking confused. Willow and Jesse don't seem to comprehend it either.

"The books tell us that the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixing their blood He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another and so they walk the Earth."

"I think I understand now." Jesse says.

Underground Lair

Four vamps are dragging a screaming blonde ditz- Harmony Kendall behind them, holding on tightly despite her thrashing against them. They pull her down into a large cavern where a vampire with all white skin and claws is waiting for them.

"Is this for me?" the clawed vampire asks.

"An offering, Master." The leader of the pack of vampires says.

"Very good, but what Luke and Darla, I wish to see them."

The four vampires exchange glances between themselves.

"Luke and Darla have been slain." The leader says.

"I have waited, I have waited three score years. While you all come and go, I remain trapped in this house of worship. Now my two favorite childes are gone." The Master Vampire moans, then gets an angry glint in his eye and grabs the lead vamp by the throat. "My ascension is at hand. Pray that when it comes, I'm in a better mood." He snarls and throws the lead vamp into the wall of the cavern.

"Master, it wasn't Hamrick's fault. There were two girls there. They were strong. They killed Darla and Luke. It is possible that one of them may be…."

"A Slayer!" the Master says with glee.

Library

"And that is what exactly." Xander asks.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the slayer. One girl in all the world, a chosen one." Giles explains.

"He loves doing this part." Syl says with a smirk.

"Alright, the slayer hunts vampires. Buffy is a slayer, don't tell anyone. I think that's all the information on the subject that you need." Giles tells Willow, Xander and Jesse.

"Except one thing. How do you kill them?" Jesse asks.

"You don't I do. It is my lone duty as slayer." Buffy tells them

"And yet Syl is able to fight them. I get that Buffy is the slayer, but like you said, there's only one. Why is Syl so strong?" Willow asks timidly. Buffy, Giles and Syl exchange glances.

"It's your story to tell if you choose, Syl." Buffy tells her sister and best friend.

Syl looks from person to person in thought, then nods. "Alright listen up, cause this is a long and complicated story, so I'm only going to say it once." Syl then proceded to tell them her life story, from beginning to the current time and situation.

When she was finished all that Giles, Xander, Willow, and Jesse could do was gape from the shock of Syl's revelation of her origins and the horrific things that she was forced to endure as a child. It was then that Xander realized that he and Syl had a lot of things in common. He knew that the abuse he had suffered was a trip compared to what she had gone through but all the same, they were kindred souls.

"So are they still after you?" Willow asked.

"Undoubtedly, but with the pulse, it was easy to disappear." Syl told them. "They wouldn't know where to find me if they tried. Even if-"

Syl stopped talking and all six of the people in the room span around as Cordelia rushed into the library.

"Oh my god! Me and Harmony were just attacked by these really ugly, veiny guys. They took Harmony. I only just got away." Cordelia yells. She looks at each of the people in the room and stops when she sees Syl. "You! I saw you fighting some of them. You have to help Harmony!"

"How long ago were you attacked?" Buffy asks, trying to calm the frantic girl.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Cordelia says.

Buffy and Syl exchange a glance, then Syl walks over to where Cordelia is standing.

"Cordelia, listen to me, you have to calm down and tell us where they went." Syl instructs.

"They went into the cemetery."

"Brookridge?"

Cordelia nods frantically.

"They must have followed us, saw Cordy and Harm, grabbed Harm and then doubled back…. To the crypt?" Buffy said.

"That doesn't make sense, we just took out three of them there. Why would they go back there?" Syl reasoned.

"They didn't go back to the crypt, they went under it. When that larger vamp attacked me, he came from behind, I would have seen him if he came in. I think that the crypt is just the entrance to whatever they have set up down there." Buffy told her.

"Perhaps the two of you should go investigate it. If there is a nest it is better that we locate it and eradicate them as soon as possible." Giles says.

"Hey Giles, that's a great idea. Me and Buffy will go kill the evil and hey, you can watch." Syl snaps.

"Syl, cool off. It isn't Giles fault." Buffy tells her sister. "He's right. We should get back there and make sure that there isn't a nest."

"So what's the plan? We saddle up, right?" Xander asks.

"There is no 'we' outside of myself and Syl. It's too dangerous for you guys out there. Vampires are too strong for the average person to fight. I'm a slayer, and Syl is a transgenic soldier. And you're neither."

"I knew that you'd throw that back in my back in my face. Harmony is one of the people I hate most in this world and if she is killed…..I'm suddenly wondering why I care." Xander says.

"Terrific. Okay, we're gonna go now. If Harmony is alive, we'll bring her back." Syl assures them. "You guys just make sure that Queen C gets home okay."

Buffy and Syl begin to walk off.

"I don't suppose I have to tell the two of you to be careful." Giles asks and receives a stern look from both the sisters.

Crypt

Buffy and Syl enter slowly, each with a stake drawn. They quickly scan the room finding nobody in there. Satisfied they walk down the stairs and into the main part of the crypt. They walk over to where the tunnel entrance is, but it is locked shut with a padlock. Angel appears behind them, and exhales.

"Don't suppose you've got a key on ya?" Syl asks without turning around. Buffy turns to see who her sister is talking to and sees Angel.

"They really don't like me dropping in." Angel replies.

"Why not?" Buffy asks.

"They really don't like me."

"Big surprise there." Syl quips and turns back to the door. "Just have to do it the old fashioned way I guess." She says and gives the gate a solid kick sending it off the hinges and flying into the back wall of the tunnel entrance.

"I knew you'd find the entry way sooner or later. Actually thought that it would be sooner." Angel tells them.

"Sorry for the wait." Syl says.

"Alright, that does it. If we're gonna keep doing this you popping up at random with the random messages, can you at least tell us your name?"

Angel pauses for a moment before speaking. "Angel."

"Pretty name. Come on sis. We've got vamps to kill." Syl says and starts to lead the way into the tunnels.

"You don't want to go down there." Angel warns

"Deal with our going." Buffy quips and follows her sister.

"You shouldn't be putting yourselves at risk. The girl you came to save has already been turned. You're wasting your time." Angel informs them. "You should prepare for the Harvest which is going to be taking place tonight."

"Well if this Harvest thing is so uber-awful, then why don't you stop it?" Syl remarks dryly.

"Because I'm afraid."

"That's a lie." Syl counters. "You're power is radiating off you in waves. You could easily fight them."

Angel says nothing. Buffy and Syl wait for a few more moments.

"Where is the Harvest going to take place?" Buffy asks at last.

"In a highly populated area, tonight." Angel answers.

"The Bronze." Buffy and Syl realize at the same time.

"It will happen tonight at around eight. You should call in the calvalry."

"We are the calvalry."

Master's Lair

The Master is standing over Harmony's drained body with a wide grin on his face. After a few moments of motionlessness, Harmony starts to stir from her deathstate. Her eyes bolt open and she jumps up.

"Where am I?" She asks aloud.

"You are in the presence of the mightiest vampire in existence, The Master."

Harmony looked around, and sees the Master.

"Him! Wow, talk about having no fashion sense whatsoever. And I though Willow was bad, but you give the term a whole new outlook on Urggh." Harmony says.

The vampire known as Colin backhands her visciously and sends her reeling.

"You will show the Master respect, you filthy little whelp." Colin sneers at her, moving to strike her again.

"Let it go, my faithful son, we have much more important matters at hand." The Master chided. "Tonight will be the Harvest and I will finally be freed of this infernal prison, Colin, my son. My blood is your blood. My soul is your soul."

"My body is your instrument."

The Master steps over to where Colin is standing and draws a three pointed star on his forehead.

"On this……. Most hallowed night…… we are as one. Colin is the vessel. Every soul that he takes will feed me, and their souls will grant me the strength to free myself. Tonight I shall walk the Earth, and the stars themselves will hide." The Master announces.

"Yay!" Harmony cheers with a stupid grin plastered on her face. The Master, Colin and the other vampires look at her with their heads cocked to the side. She looks at them, then sighs. "Sorry. Old habit. I was a cheerleader you know."

"Shut up fledgling." Colin snaps

Harmony glares at him and sticks her tongue out.

Outside The Bronze

Colin, Harmony, and six other vampires walk up to the main entrance of the Bronze. Harmony is dancing wildly as she walks. The Bouncer outside asks for id, and Colin's response is to grab him in a chokehold and drag him inside. Once all the vampires are inside, the last one turns and locks the door.

Colin gets on the stage with the bouncer and addresses the crowd as Harmony and the other vampires spread out through the club, grabbing people and dragging them toward the stage. Colin drains the bouncer dry and tosses him aside as the next victim is handed up to him.

Simultaneously

Buffy, Syl, Giles, Xander, Willow, Jesse, and Cordelia walk down the same way that the vampires just came, all of them are carrying weapons. Buffy, Giles and Xander are carrying swords, Cordy and Willow have crossbows, Jesse has an axe, and Syl is carrying two 9mm automatics, as well as a crossbow strapped across her back. They reach the door and Buffy tries to open it, but it is locked. She looks at Syl who nods quickly.

"Everyone stand back." Syl commands, raising one of her guns and aiming at the deadbolt. She fires off four successive shots, destroying the lock on the door. She then kicks the door in and the seven of them enter, weapons at the ready. Two of the vampires in the club see them and rush at them, but are quickly taken out by Buffy and Jesse. Buffy turns to the others.

"Okay, you guys get every one out of here. Me and Syl will deal with the vamps." Buffy commands, and Giles, Cordy, Willow, Xander and Jesse move to start ushering people out of the club. Buffy and Syl separate and go after nearby vampires. Syl sees one of them about to feed and blurs toward it, tackling it around the waist and knocking it away from it's intended victim and onto the floor. She quickly jumps up and shoots the vampire in the head until it explodes into dust. She turns to the intended victim, Scott Hope, and tells him to help get everyone out, and tosses him a gun. He nods as he catches it and begins to help lead people out.

As Cordelia was moving among the crowd, telling people that the door was open and that they could get out to safety, she bumped into Harmony, who grinned at her with game face on.

"Harmony, oh my god. I'm sorry." Cordelia tells her deceased friend.

"Why? I'm not. I feel so much better now, I'm connected Cordy, I'm intoned with the Earth itself. You're gonna taste so good." Harmony says moving in to bite Cordy, who pulls out a stake and brandishes it at Harmony. Harmony moves back for a moment. "You wouldn't kill your best friend, would you?"

"You're not my friend, you killed my friend, and you're befouling her memory by walking around in her body, you fiend!" Cordy screams and plunges the stake into Harmony's heart. Harmony looks shocked.

"Damn it, I didn't even get to turn Antonio Banderas." She gasped and explodes into dust.

Cordelia looks at the pile of ashes that used to be her best friend for a moment, then continues to usher people out of the bronze to safety.

Buffy pushes her way through the crowd of terrified people, instructing them to exit through the now unlocked door as she goes, and makes her way up to the main stage where Colin is feeding on another victim. She stops in front of the stage and looks up at the vampire.

"Hey Dusty!" She calls mockingly at Colin. "You and I have business!"

Colin snarls and tosses the lifeless body away from him. "You must be the slayer." He growls as Buffy jumps up onto the stage and faces off with him.

"Oh goody, I'm famous." Buffy quips.

"You're about to be dead." Colin snarls and charges at Buffy. She tries to sidestep him but he catches her with his left arm and knocks them both to the ground. Buffy and Colin both jump up quickly and face off again. Buffy attacks with a flurry of punches and kicks, but Colin blocks most of them and sends her flying back with a kick to the stomach. She lands hard on the stage with a grunt of pain.

"Hey Buffy!" Scott Hope yells and she looks over at him. He throws her the gun that Syl gave him and she catches it with ease and turns back to Colin, aiming the gun at him.

"Foolish girl, bullets cannot kill me." Colin jeers at her with a smirk on his ugly face.

"Sunlight can." Buffy retorts and raises the guns and shoots out the window that is about fifteen feet behind the vampire leader. The glass explodes outwards and light pours in from the outside. Colin turns quickly to shield himself from the deadly rays, but sees that it is only a streetlamp. Buffy runs up behind him and leans in close. "In about eight hours, you dumbass." She sneers and plunges her stake into the unprotected back of Colin.

Colin grunts and moves away, falling off the stage and exploding to dust as he hits the floor below.

"Vampires can be really stupid sometimes." She notes and walks away.

Sunnydale High School (The Next Day)

Buffy, Syl and Cordy are walking down an courtyard sidewalk. They walk past a girl who had been at the Bronze the previous night as she is talking to a friend.

"Well, I heard that it was rival gangs. You know, fighting for turf? But all I can tell you is that they were in an ugly way of looking, And those new girls, Buffy and Syl, they like knew them. Which is just too weird. I mean, I don't even remember that much, but I'm telling you it was a freak show."

Buffy, Syl and Cordy exchange glances and scoff. They continue walking and run into Xander and Jesse, both of whom had been listening to the girl's conversation with her friend and are now shaking their heads.

"What where you expecting?" Buffy asks the pair.

"I don't know, something." Xander replies.

"The dead rose. We should at least have an assembly." Jesse puts in. Cordy and Syl give a chuckle at the thought of an evil dead assembly and Buffy cracks a smile.

The five of them bump into Willow and Giles and the seven of them continue to walk.

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they can, and forget the things that they cannot." Giles tells the six teenagers.

"Yeah, we've seen it happen." Syl adds.

"Well, I'll never forget it." Cordelia announces.

"Good. Next time you'll be prepared." Giles says jovially.

"Wait, next time?" Xander says with a horrified look on his face, an expression mirrored by Cordy, Jesse and Willow.

"Next time is why?" Willow blurts out

"We've prevented the master from freeing himself and opening the mouth of hell. That's not to say that he's going to stop trying. I'd say that the fun is just beginning." Giles says with a slight grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"More vampires?" Cordelia asks, gaping.

"Not just vampires. The next threat we face may be something quite different." Giles informs them.

"I can hardly wait." Buffy says.

"We're at the center of a mystical convergent here. We may, in fact, be the only people, warriors if you will, that stand between Earth and it's total destruction." Giles announces.

"Well, I gotta look at the bright side. Maybe I can get kicked out of school." Buffy says.

Giles stops and watches as the six teens continue onto class.

"Oh, yeah. That's a plan, cause most high schools aren't on hellmouths." Jesse puts in.

"Hey, maybe you can blow something up. They're really strict about that." Cordy says.

"I could make a bomb, just get me some gasoline, a watermelon and some gunpowder." Syl says and the other five look her strangely. She grins sheepishly. "Just a suggestion."

"Well, I was thinking of a more subtle approach, y'know, like excessive not studying." Buffy says and all six laugh.

Giles, having watched the entire exchange, turns to go back to the library.

"The Earth is doomed." He mutters as he goes.

To Be Continued…….


	2. The Witch

Sunnydale's Angel's Chapter 4: The Witch

Disclaimer: Don't own em. If I did, I would make Syl mine forever. Bwhahahahahaha. Also, Cordy wouldn't have died and Oz would have stayed on the show.

Author's Note: The reason for Syl cleaning her 9mm constantly is a result of various states of nervousness or anxiety, much like the way that Giles and Wesley clean their glasses when they are in the same state of emotion. Thank you Psychology 104. Now back to the story.

Library- Day

"This is madness! What could you have been thinking? You are the slayer! Lives depend on you!" Giles yells and begins to pace. "I mean your Cordelia is one thing, she fights because she chooses to, not because of a sacred duty. I make allowances for your youth, but I expect a certain amount of responsibility, and instead you enslave yourself to this….this…..Cult?"

Buffy exits Giles' office wearing a cheerleading outfit and sits next to Cordy at the table, both of whom are also adorned with the cheerleading outfits. Syl, Xander, Jesse, and Willow are also seated at the table.

"Maybe he doesn't like the color." Syl remarked, looking up briefly from the 9mm she is cleaning. Giles looks at Syl and sees the handgun that she had been concealing underneath the table.

"Syl, I have asked you a thousand times not to bring any of your choice weapons into the library during school hours." Giles chastised

"Chill out Giles. I don't go nowhere without Dwight." Syl replies flippantly.

Xander and Jesse laugh out loud.

"You named your gun?" Xander asks between fits of laughter.

"Yeah. Is that so funny? People in movies do it all the time." Syl responds with a shrug.

Giles shakes his head. Kids today.

"Anyways, back to my point." Giles says turning to look at Buffy again. "Do you ignore everything I say as a rule?"

"No, I believe that's your trick." Buffy jibes. Xander and Syl grin at Buffy's comment. "I told you that I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad."

"Buffy, you have a sacred birthright. You were chosen to kill vampires, not wave those infernal pompoms at people. And as your watcher, I forbid it!" Giles says in a huff and sits down at the head of the table.

"And just how do you plan to stop her?" Syl asked.

Giles looks like he's at a loss of words for a moment. "Well I…… By appealing to her common sense, if such a creature exists." He sputtered.

"Good luck with that." Syl said with a smirk. "You're more likely to goad an elephant into tapdancing."

Buffy whacked her sister in the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Listen Giles, I can still make time to fight the forces of evil, okay. I just want to have a life, I wanna do something normal. Something safe."

Strange Attic

A hand reaches out to where there are a bunch of dolls hanging from a shelf, and rips on off and pulls it out of sight. Chanting can be heard next.

Gym

Buffy, Syl, Willow, Xander, Jesse and Cordy enter together.

"Hey Buffy, I just want to let you know that even though Giles doesn't approve of this, I'm behind you. Good luck!" Willow says in support of her friend.

"Ahem."

"Yeah, you too Cordy."

Buffy and Cordelia break off from the group and make their way over to where the rest of the cheerleading hopefuls are waiting for their performance. Syl, Xander, Jesse and Willow go and sit up on the bleachers to watch, and in Xander and Jesse's case to perv.

The first potential cheerleader comes out and begins her routine. She's really good. She moves fluently and gracefully as if she were a cat. After a couple minutes of her routine. Her hands begin to smoke.

"What the hell?" Syl says aloud and jumps up just as the girls hands burst into flame. Xander, Willow and Jesse jump up as well. On the other side of the gym, Buffy is talking to Cordelia and a girl named Amy. Her back is turned but she whips around at the sound of the girl's screams. Leaping into action, she grabs a nearby flag and tackles the girl whose hands are on fire to the ground and smothers the flames with the flag. When the flames are put out, Buffy helps the girl up and tries to comfort her.

"It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay. What the hell is going on here?"

Library

The gang is all seated around the big table talking.

"Okay, me and Syl have been slaying for almost a year now and I have seen some pretty cringeworthy stuff, but….. nobody's hands ever got toasted before." Buffy says with a grimace.

"Even when I was back at Manticore, the stuff back there wasn't even as messed up as that." Syl agrees.

"I imagine not." Giles says, coming out of the cage, looking through a book.

"So it's not a vampire problem then?" Jesse asks.

"No, it isn't." Giles responds.

"But it isn't normal, right? This is supernatural shit going down, right?" Syl puts in.

"Quite. Spontaneous human combustion is rare, but when it does occur usually all that's left is a pile of ashes." Giles replies.

"That's all there would have been if it wasn't for Buffy." Willow reminds them.

"So we have no idea what caused this?" Cordy deducted.

"Wonderful." Syl says sarcastically and pulls out her 9mm and a cloth again and begins cleaning it.

"Syl!" Giles exclaims.

"Relax G, theres no clip in it." Syl assures him and continues to clean it.

Giles shakes his head.

"I give up." Giles says.

"Any common denominators in cases of spontaneous combustion?" Buffy asks

"Rage." Syl says before Giles, and seeing realizing he was going to say the same thing, sticks he tongue out at him.

"So maybe Amber's got the power to make herself be on fire. Like the human torch." Jesse suggests.

"Oh and Carrie, you mustn't forget Carrie!" Xander adds.

"Okay, first of all, Carrie set other people on fire, not herself. Secondly, shut up while you're behind." Syl said with a smirk.

"I need to get the background on Amber. Find out if she's had any enflamed priors." Buffy says.

"Which means hacking illegally into the school's computer system." Willow says with a wide and colorful grin. "At last, something I can do."

"Oh I didn't just hear any of that." Giles says and gets up, heading for his office. "I'll just be in here so I can deny any involvement in this."

"Me and Xander will ask around about her." Jesse volunteers.

"Great." Buffy says. And they all start to gather their things and leave. "I'll see you all tommorrow."

Summers residence

Kitchen

Buffy and Syl enter the kitchen quietly and watch as their mother Joyce struggles with opening a crate with a crowbar.

"Hey!" Syl and Buffy greet Joyce, who turns around at the sound of their voice.

"Oh, hi girls. How was school?" Joyce asks.

"Good." The sisters' reply simultaneously.

"Tryouts were today." Buffy says.

"Oh great, how'd you do?" Joyce asks.

"I didn't actually get to tryout, due to an accident. Compitition looks pretty fierce though." Buffy answers slowly.

"Oh, you'll do fine, just keep plugging away and you'll get it." Joyce assures her.

"Mom? What was I trying out for?" Buffy asks coyly.

"Oh, uh…..some activity. I don't know, I'm sorry dear." Joyce admits, giving up on her attempts to pry open the crate.

"That's okay, your platitudes are good for any occasion." Buffy tells Joyce. "It was cheerleading."

"Oh, both of you then?" Joyce asked looking at both of her daughters.

Syl gives her a disbelieving look. "Not me, I'd rather play the actual sport than cheer it. I think I might try out for girl's soccer."

"Oh good. I'm glad your both going out for a club, it'll keep the two of you out of trouble." Joyce says.

"We're not in trouble." Buffy says and Syl nods emphatically.

"No, not yet." Joyce says and turns to look at a clipboard. Buffy looks hurt and Syl rips the top off the crate and storms out of the room, heading for her bedroom. Joyce hears her go and realizes she's really stuck her foot in it. Syl had always taken critizm from Joyce to heart and it had been that way since she had been adopted into the family. Joyce made a move to go after her, but Buffy stopped her.

"I'll go talk to her." Buffy says and leaves, tracing Syl's path upstairs.

Joyce watched her eldest daughter go after her youngest and not for the first time was reminded of how close the two of them were. Syl had always been an enigma, and Joyce was sure that whatever secrets Syl was hiding, she had long ago confided in Buffy. Sighing, Joyce turned back to the now open crate and looked in.

"Oh, the fertility statue."

Rooftop of Summers home.

Syl is perched on the roof right next to where her window is. She looks deep in thought. Buffy pokes her head out the window, then slowly climbs out and sits next to Syl.

"She doesn't mean it, you know." Buffy tells her sister. "She's just concerned. We did burn down a gym. Maybe if we told her."

"You can tell her about the slayer thing if you want, but I can't take the chance of Manticore finding me." Syl says wistfully. "I appreciate you coming out here to make sure that I was alright, but I kinda want to be alone right now."

"Okay, I'll see you when you come back in." Buffy says and gives her sister a quick hug, which is returned, and then goes back into the house. Syl waits until Buffy is back through the window and then pulls out her 9mm again and begins cleaning it yet again, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

School – The Next Day

Buffy walks up to Amy, who is standing by the trophy case, looking at one of the contents of the case. Amy notices her and smiles.

"That's my mom, Catherine the Great. She took the squad and made them tri-county champions. I wish I could get my body to move like hers." Amy tells Buffy.

"That's really cool Amy, but I was just wondering if you'd seen my sister Syl today. I think that she came in early." Buffy asks.

"Nope, I can't say that I've seen her, but if I do, I'll let her know that you're looking for her."

"Thanks." Buffy says and wlaks off, not noticing the dark look that has formed on Amy's face.

Library – Later that day

Jesse, Willow and Giles are sitting at the table, still researching the possible cause of Amber's 'accident', when Buffy walks into the room with a very concerned look on her face.

"Whats the matter Buffy?" Willow asks, immediately sensing her friends' emotions.

"Syl didn't show up for school today, her chevy was gone this morning so I assumed she headed in early, but I talked to her teachers and nobody's seen her all day." Buffy stammered.

"I'm sure that she's alright. Syl can take care of herself." Giles assured the blonde slayer.

"No, I know that, it's just that our mom said something last night, about how we're always getting in trouble, and Syl takes almost everything mom tells her to heart. I think that she might have taken off." Buffy told them.

Suddenly Xander came bursting into the room, running up to them.

"Whats the matter with you?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

"Cordelia just got hit by a car." Xander gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Giles asked quickly.

"She's gonna be fine, it was just a bump, but I think that the Carrie wannabe has moved on from pyrokinesis to causing blindness, cause Cordy's eyes were completely white. She couldn't see anything."

"Okay, We all go to the hospital to make sure that Corelia is going to be okay." Giles says.

"Wait what about Syl?" Buffy asks.

"I'm sure that Syl is in no immeadiate danger, she can handle herself better than probably anyone else I know, other than you of course. I'm sure that she's just fine. Now lets go see if Cordelia can tell us anything about her condition. It's possible we could be dealing with a witch."

Strange Attic

Amy walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Damn that Buffy Summers and her meddling friends." Amy swears, then brightens. "At least there's one less that I have to worry about." She says and opens a door to a closet to find Syl, floating about a foot off the ground, surrounded in a green mist. Syl is clearly unconscious and the mist seems to be a mystical holding cell.

"Wakey, wakey." Amy crows and tosses some dust onto the unconscious Syl, who promptly awakes with a start. She coughs at the dust as it hits her. She opens her eyes and looks around.

."What the hell are you doing?" Syl gasps, trying to move, as Amy begins to chant.

"Your current prison is merely a temporary state, I'm working on a more permanent solution, like that mirror over there." Amy says with a smile. "Now lets get started. Ashme Kindis Lupis Hashen Fjinn Recurunsa." Amy chants and Syl watches in horror as her immobile body drifts toward the mirror. After a few moments of drifting, Syl's hand brushes against the mirror's glass and it ripples like a wave, sucking Syl's hand in. Amy continues chanting and now Syl is halfway through. A couple moments later, it's over. Syl is on the inside of the mirror looking out and the green haze surrounded her disappates and she falls to the floor. She runs up to the mirror's glass and tries to pass back through but finds that it has solidified.

"What the hell! Let me out!" Syl screams at her.

"Have fun in there sweetheart." Amy mocks, throwing a blanket over the mirror.. "Oh, and make sure that you don't break it or you'll collapse the gateway, and will be unable to ever return." Amy says and leaves the room.

Madison Household

Amy walks down the stairs and hears a knock on the door. She quickly goes and opens it to find Buffy, Xander, Jesse and Giles standing outside. Buffy grabs Amy by the throat and pushes her inside. The other three follow and Giles closes the door behind them.

"Where is my sister?" Buffy demands, holding Amy about a foot off the ground by the throat.

Amy gasps and says with a choke. "I don't know."

"That's a lie, Catherine." Another woman says, entering the room. "Syl's in the attic. My mother here did a spell to switch our bodies so that she could relieve her glory days of cheerleading. Syl came this morning, and confronted her. My mother trapped her in a mirror upstairs."

"You ungrateful whelp. You don't deserve this body." Catherine snarls at Amy, then turns back to Buffy. "And your sister, the meddling brat is exactly where she belongs."

Buffy rears back and knocks Catherine outcold with a swift right hook to the skull.

"Show me where Syl is, and how to undo all the spells she cast." Buffy tells Amy, who nods and leads her up to the attic.

Several hours later

The Library

Buffy, Syl, Xander, Cordy, Willow, Jesse and Giles are sitting around the table talking.

"It sounds like you guys had a crazy day." Willow remarks. "From getting trapped in a mirror to going blind. Is this what it's going to be like all the time now?"

"I'm just glad you guys got me out of there. Before Catherine put me in the mirror she had said that she was going to put me in a more permanent confinement. I thought that it would actually be permanent." Syl says.

"How did you know that it was Amy, er Catherine that was doing the spells?" Xander asked Syl.

"After the cheerleading tryouts yesterday, I accidentally bumped into her in the hallway, and she smelled odd. I had talked to her before and she had been normal. After me and Buffy talked last night on the roof, I put the pieces together. This morning before school, I paid Catherine a visit and confronted her. Next thing I knew she was waking me up to trap me in the mirror."

"Well the next time, you figure out something before the rest of us, I trust that you'll let us know about it." Giles says to Syl, and the other five nod in agreement.

"Oh definantly, I got no desire to get trapped in another mirror anytime soon." Syl replies with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Good. Well, another threat has been nullified." Giles notes. "What happened to Catherine anyways?"

Buffy and Syl look at eachother for a moment.

"No idea, but I'm sure she won't be bothering us again." Buffy says with a smirk.

Madison Attic

The mirror is still covered with the blanket, but now Catherine's protests to be released can be heard throughout the room.

To Be Continued…….


	3. Angel

Sunnydale's Angels: Angel

Disclaimer: Oh wait, you thought I actually own them. The choking sound you hear in the background is me dying of laughter.

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Jesse/Cordelia, Xander/Willow, Syl/Oz eventually.

Author's Note: This story is just starting, I plan to keep to the storyline all the way into Season Seven, and I might even do an Angel spinoff later on. Hope you enjoy it and once again I would like to apologize for the 'death' of the first incarnation of this story, the original Sunnydale's Angels.

Author's Second Note: I skipped over the episodes, Teacher's Pet, Never Kill A Boy On The First Date, and The Pack. I'll be doing Nightmares and Prophesy Girl, then go into Season Two, so If there's any confusion, just go watch the episodes on dvd or something. ENJOY, Then Press the little blue button at the bottom and review.

Sunnydale street

Willow walks down the street, looking very nervous. She walks up to a nearby alleyway and starts down After a few moments, she is grabbed from behind and thrown into a wall. She falls to the ground and looks over at her attacker. There are three vampires standing in front of her.

"Get away." Willow exclaims, trying to fend them off. They laugh and haul her to her feet.

"You might want to listen to her. She does have a couple of very powerful friends." Syl says as she drops onto the head of one of the vamps, knocking him to the ground. Buffy jumps another and quickly slams a stake into it's chest, just a Syl decapitates hers' with a metal shard. The third one releases it's grip on Willow and flees as Jesse, Xander, Giles and Cordy arrive on the scene. Buffy begins to give chase, but Syl holds out an arm, stopping her sister.

"I think that he has a handle on the sit-rep." Syl tells her, indicating the shadows near the fleeing vamp. Angel steps out and clotheslines the vampire with an outstretched arm. The vampire does a flip in midair and falls to the ground and Angel quickly stakes him.. Angel looks at the group of seven that are staring at him twenty feet away. Without saying a word, he turns and walks away.

"What the hell is it with that guy?" Syl wonders aloud.

Library

Giles is leaning against the counter, reading some ancient book, as Syl and Buffy spar. The three of them look over as Xander and Jesse enter the room.

"I'm telling you Jesse, Blade would definantly kick Dracula's ass. There's no denying it, it's like natural." Xander argues with his best friend.

"Boys and their comics." Syl says with a smirk. "Hey guys."

"Hi Syl, Buffy." Jesse and Xander say simultaneously. "Are we going bronzing tonight?" Xander adds.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Buffy says.

"What about patrolling?" Giles cuts in.

"Jeez G, rain on our parade, why don't you?" Syl quips. "Relax, there will be plenty of time for the killing of the undead tomorrow."

"But, but…" Giles stammers.

"Can it, British." Syl says. "We need a break. Between the anointed one, Xander and Jesse's possession by that Hyena, and Catherine Madison, I think that we could all use a night of evil-free relaxation."

The Bronze

Syl and Cordy are dancing amongst the hordes of people crowding the dance floor, Jesse and Xander are off trying to pick up a date and Buffy and Willow are sitting at a table, talking.

"It's a lot of fun…. What's it like where 'you' are?" Willow asks Buffy, noticing that her friend has a thoughtful look on her face and isn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry…..I was just thinking about things…." Buffy says apologetically.

"So we're talking about a guy?" Willow asks.

"Not exactly a guy, For us to be talking about a guy, there'd have to be a guy for us to have a conversation about." Buffy answers, then pauses. "Is that a sentence?"

"You lack a guy." Willow notes.

"I do. Which is fine for me, most of the time, but…." Buffy hesitates.

"What about Angel." Willow suggests.

"Angel, I can just see him in a relationship. Hi honey, you're in grave danger…. See you next month."

"He's not around much, that's true enough." Willow agrees.

"When he is around, It's like the lights dim everywhere else. You know how that is?"

Willow looks over where Xander is standing talking to a girl. "Yeah, I do."

Buffy follows her friend's gaze. "You should tell him about your feelings."

"He's never shown any interest in me, I'd just embarrass myself." Willow tells Buffy sadly.

Buffy gets a idea. "I'll be right back."

Buffy gets up and walks over to where Xander is talking to the girl.

"Hey Xand, can I talk to you for a second in private." Buffy asks him. He nods and the pair walk off to a corner.

"What's up Buffy?" He asks.

"Willow is madly in love with you, and you've been to blind to see it. Now get over to that table and talk to her." Buffy says. "And tell her that I'll see her tomorrow."

Xander nods and heads toward where Willow is sitting. Buffy waits until he sits down and starts talking to Willow, then turns to leave. She heads towards the exit, passing the stairs where Angel is watching her. She turns around, sensing something, and looks. Angel's gone. She continues out. Syl sees her go and quietly follows. She quickly catches up to Buffy and the two of them walk into the alley outside. After walking for a little bit, they stop, sensing something behind them.

"Okay, It's late, we're tired and don't wanna play games, so show yourself." Syl announces.

Twelve vampires come out of the shadows. Buffy and Syl exchange a look before the vampires swarm them. They manage to dust four of them before they are subdued, held by three vampires each, while the other two remaining vampires stand in front of each of the girls, moving in for the kill. Just before they can bite the two girls, they both explode into dust. Angel is standing behind where the two vamps had been, holding two stakes in his hand.

"Good dogs don't bite." Angel says as one of the other vampires releases his hold on Syl and charges him. Angel punches the vampire and knocks him away. Syl takes advantage of the decreased pressure holding her down, and flips the other two of them off of her. She grabs one of the vamps holding Buffy and throws him crashing through a window of an abandoned warehouse, and kicks another in the groin. Buffy throws the other vampire holding her off and punches him in the face. She grabs a piece of wood that had fallen when Syl threw the vampire into the window, and stakes the vampire on the ground. Syl is pummeling two of the vamps that had been restraining her and clearly has the upper hand as she kicks the head off of one of them, then uppercuts the other, sending him flying back and crashing into the dumpster. She grabs her stake and flings it at the stunned vamp, hitting home. She looks over at Angel, who is fighting another of the vamps and doesn't see the one that she had thrown through the window sneaking up behind him with a knife.

"Look out Angel!" Syl yells too late as Angel dusts the vamp he's fighting and turns to her call, only to receive a knife to the gut. The remaining vamps back off and run as Syl and Buffy hurry over to Angel, who is hunched over in pain. Syl looks at his wound.

"This looks serious, you should get to a hospital." Buffy commented.

"No, I'll be fine. I heal quick and this is just a scratch."

"No, you're hurt bad, and talking nonsense." Syl countered. "Come on, we'll take you." She finishes and tries to help him up.

"I said no!" Angel roars, and shifts into game face. Buffy and Syl jump back in shock and Angel looks at them for a moment, shifts back to his human guise and tears off down the alley, leaving a pair of stunned blondes behind.

School – The Next Day

The whole gang is walking up the steps to the school.

"So Angel's a vampire?" Willow asks, her arm interwined with Xander's.

"Yeah, we were trying to get him to go to the hospital after he got stabbed, and he said no and 'vamped' out." Syl said.

"Is it possible for a vampire to be a good person?" Buffy asks.

"A vampire isn't a person at all. It may have the movements, the, the memories, even the personality of the person that it took over, but I-it's still a demon to the core. There is no halfway." Giles tells them.

"Then why has he been helping us?" Syl wonders aloud.

"I don't know." Giles says.

Library – Later the same day

The gang is looking through books trying to find out why Angel is helping them when he is supposed to be evil. After a few moments Giles stands up from where he is sitting with a book.

"I may have found something. There is a mention some two hundred years ago in Ireland of a vampire called Angelus, the one with the angelic face." Giles announces, reading from the book.

"They got that right." Buffy murmurs

"Does he have a tattoo behind his right shoulder?" Giles asks.

"Yeah, it's of a bird or something." Syl replies. "I saw it when he was hunched over bleeding."

"Angelus leaves Ireland, uh, wreaks havoc throughout Europe for several decades, and then about eighty years ago, he comes to America, shuns other vampires and lives alone. There's no record of him killing here."

"So he's good then." Buffy says hopefully.

"There's no record of it, but all vampire's kill. It's what they do." Giles says.

"But he could have fed from either of us." Syl reasons. "He had a chance to. Those vamps last night had us. We were vamp feed for sure, but he helped to fight them off. He didn't feed."

"Question: A hundred years or so before he came to our shores, what was he like then?" Jesse asks.

"Like all of them, a vicious, violent animal." Giles replies with a grimace.

That Night

Summer's home

Buffy and Syl are in Buffy's room studying for history.

"Okay, reconstruction began when?" Syl quizzes Buffy.

"Umm… It began after the…. Uh Civil War…. When Angel was already over a hundred years old." Buffy says distractedly.

"Wow, you've really fallen for him haven't you." Syl jokes with a smirk on her face.

"Hey girls, you have a visitor!" Joyce calls from downstairs. "Oh my god, what are- What are you doing?" Joyce screams.

Buffy and Syl run out of Buffy's room to see one of the vampires from the night before hunched over their mother at the bottom of the stairs. Syl leaps into action, diving from the top of the stairs to tackle the vampire around the waist as he stands, sending them both crashing through the window.

Buffy runs down the stairs and to check on her mother. She doesn't see the other vampire hiding around the corner. She is backhanded violently and flies into a nearby wall. The vampire grabs Joyce and carries her outside. Buffy picks herself up and follows. She runs outside, and finds that it is a trap set for her. The vamp who had carried her mother outside is now holding her unconscious form, his fangs pressed lightly against her neck. Some twenty feet away, a huge vampire is holding a likewise Syl up, a large ornate dagger pressed against her throat. Syl apparently dusted the other one before being caught offguard.

"One will die her tonight slayer. Who's it gonna be?" The large vamp says mockingly. "Your precious mother, or your beloved sister?"

Buffy looks from Syl to Joyce, unable to make a decision, tears streaming down her face. She slowly takes a step forward.

"I have a better idea." Angel says, sneaking up behind the large vampire and slamming a stake into his back, dusting him and catching Syl before she hits the ground.

Buffy charges the other one, who drops Joyce and attempts to flee. Buffy pulls a stake out of her back pocket and flings it at the retreating vamp, hitting true and sending him to dustland. She picks up Joyce and looks over to where Angel is helping a groggy Syl to stand.

"Let's get them inside." Buffy instructs and leads the way, carrying Joyce as Angel assists Syl to the house. He stops at the door and Buffy looks at him.

"I have to be invited in." He says in a way of explanation.

Buffy continues to look at him for a few moments, before deciding that he really is a good vampire. "Come in." She says. He complies and leads Syl over to a chair in the living room and helps her to sit, as Buffy lays her still unconscious mother on the couch. She looks at Angel with a strange expression on her face. "So why is it that your helping us? You're a vampire, you're supposed to be evil."

"You don't believe a man can change?" Angel asks.

"Not a man." Syl murmurs dazed.

"You used to be a diehard, merciless killer. What changed?" Buffy asks.

"Killed a girl about your age, beautiful…. Dumb as a post, but a favorite among her clan." Angel says.

"Her clan?" Buffy asks, perplexed.

"Gypsies. The elders cursed me with a soul." Angel reveals.

"Oh. I get it now. They gave you a soul so that you would feel horrible for all of the evil things you did." Syl realizes.

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it." Angel says. "I better get going before your mom wakes up." Angel gets up and starts to leave. Buffy watches his retreating back.

"Wait!" She calls, running up to him and kisses him passionately, and Angel slowly wraps his arms around her and returns the kiss, both completely oblivious to Syl's drowsy whistling.

To Be Continued.

A/N: If you like this story, please be so kind as to press the little blue button below and review. Come on you know that you want too. Pleeeeaassee


	4. Nightmares

Sunnydale's Angels: Nightmares

Disclaimer: Don't own em, but I'm hoping to inherit Syl and Gwen Raiden from Angel for my birthday.

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Xander/Willow, Jesse/Cordelia, Syl/Oz eventually

Author's Note: This Story is just starting, so sit back and enjoy the ride. I would like to thank Kcoll for his story 'Faith the Series', and Spanishwon for his stories 'California Trippin' and 'Los Angeles Livin'. Those three stories are the inspiration for this story. I suggest that you check those stories out if you are reading this. Thank you and enjoy. Don't forget to hit up the little blue button at the bottom of the page either.

Underground

Buffy makes her way into the underground chambers of the Master's underground lair. The Master is hiding behind a pillar and out of sight of Buffy. Buffy slowly walks by his hiding spot. She spins around when she senses that the Master is behind her, and raises the stake. The Master hisses and Buffy freezes in fear and drops the stake. She slowly backs up as the Master advances on her. She backs up against the wall and the Master wraps his hand around her neck and moves in to bite her.

Buffy's Bedroom

"Noooooooo!" Buffy screams and jerks awake. A few seconds later, Syl blurs into the room, half asleep.

"Whazz going on ere?" Syl says drowzily, as Joyce runs in as well.

"It's nothing. I just had a nightmare. I'm okay."

Syl looks at her for a moment, then nods. "I'm going to take a shower. See you downstairs." She turns and leaves the room, heading for the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Joyce says.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Buffy says quickly.

"Well, you should get ready for school." Joyce tells her daughter.

"School… Yes, good. I'll go." Buffy stammers and gets up.

"Oh, by the way, your father will be picking you up at school today, he's bringing you and Syl to LA for the weekend. Meet him outside the front at 2." Joyce told her daughter. "Make sure Syl knows too." Joyce added

"I will." Buffy yawned as she slowly got off of the bed and headed for the other bathroom.

School Courtyard

Buffy, Syl and Willow are walking along, heading up to the school.

"So you do you guys, see your dad a lot?" Willow asks.

"Not very often." Buffy replies.

"They divorced about seven years ago, a couple months before Joyce found me. I'm not his daughter, I'm just collateral." Syl says bitterly.

"That isn't true." Buffy protests. "Dad is just a bit old-fashioned, but he does love you."

"So the divorce must have been harsh." Willow says, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but the pulse happened about seven months after that, so in comparison, it wasn't that bad."

"I can't even recall my parents bickering….ever." Willow says, thinking. "So how often do you guys see him?" Willow asks.

"One weekend every other month." Syl tells her as the three of them enter the school., then pauses and says, "Sometimes."

Classroom

Aura is checking her makeup in a mirror. Wendell walks over to the window and holds up his history paper in the light so that he can look at it.

"Hello? Doofus." Aura snaps, looking over at Wendell. "You're in my light."

Xander walks over with a smirk. "Wendell, whats wrong with you? Don't you know that Aura is the center of the universe and that the rest of us merely revolve around her." Xander says sarcastically.

The bell rings and Wendell and Xander take their seats near Buffy, Syl and Willow.

"What was that all about?" Syl asked, straightening out her hair with her hand.

"Wendell was in Aura's light." Xander says, reaching out and taking Willow's hand in his.

"Yeah, I'm so ashamed." Wendell says with a grin

"Why is she so Evita-like?" Willow asks.

"Well with Cordelia joining our little gang, and Harmony's death, Aura would be next in line to be queen bitch of Sunnydale High." Syl comments. "Or it could be the hair."

"It does weigh heavily on the cerebral cortex." Willow notes with a smile.

"Hey guys, was there any homework?" Xander asks.

"Yeah, we're doing active listening today." Buffy replies, turning around to face him and sees a young boy standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. She starts to say something, but Wendell's sudden screams take any thought of it out of her head. She turns around and gapes in horror. Several large tarantulas were crawling all over him.'

"Get them off!" Wendell's screams fill the room. "Get them off!"

Later that day – School Quad

Buffy, Xander and Jesse slowly approach Wendell, who is sitting on a picnic table, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looks over at them as the three of them approach.

"Do you guys want something." Wendell asks, shakily.

"We just thought that you might want to talk about what happened earlier." Buffy says.

"What do you want to know?" Wendell asks.

"Has this ever happened before?" Jesse inquires.

"Only in my nightmares." Wendell answers and Buffy, Xander, and Jesse exchange a look.

"Find Syl, Willow and Cordy and tell them to meet us in the library." Buffy says urgently.

Library

Willow walks in and sees Giles. She runs up to him.

"Giles, there is some really weird stuff going on and it's not even nighttime right now. Everyone's is panicking for some reason or another." Willow says quickly.

"I know, I seem to be experiencing some of the same hysteria myself. I can't seem to read any of these books." Giles says. "I may have a solution to our current problem though, seems that a week ago, a young boy was attacked after a little league game. He's in the hospital. It's the same boy that Buffy described seeing right before Wendell's incident."

Buffy, Jesse, Cordy and Xander come bursting through the doors. Jesse and Xander are naked except for their underwear and Cordy seems to be having the worst hairday ever.

"Clothes, Clothes, hide." Xander and Jesse chorus ducking into Giles office.

"It's the nightmares. Our nightmares are coming true." Buffy says, then looks around. "Hey guys, where's Syl?"

School Hallway

Syl is standing at her locker going through her books. She senses someone standing behind her and spins around. A shocked look appears on her face.

"No, i-i-it can't b-be." Syl stutters.

"Did you really think that you could hide from us, soldier?" Colonel Donald Lydecker says, facing Syl, flanked by four black ops soldiers, all armed and aiming tazers at her.

"I'm not going back there." Syl says, tensing for a fight.

"Come quietly and your friends and adopted sister will live, try and escape and their blood may be on your hands." Lydecker tells her.

"You sick bastard!" Syl screams at him, then calms herself, realizing that if Manticore finds out about Buffy being a slayer, they would take her too. "If I go, you'll leave my friends alone?" Syl says with a quivering voice.

"They will be left alone. It's not their fault, they didn't know that they were harboring a genetically engineered killer in their town." Lydecker says and Syl nods. Lydecker turns to one of his operatives. "Bind and cuff her." He says and the operative nods. He moves to Syl, who steps forward and allow the man to get behind her and pull her hands together behind her back and bind them with a pair of handcuffs. Lydecker leads the way out of the building followed by Syl, who is surrounded by the four black ops. They force her into a transport and drive off.

Buffy comes running out a few moments later and sees the military vehicle peeling out.

"Syl." She realizes and gives chase.

Inside the Military Convoy

Syl is seated on a steel bench on the side of the van, a black ops agent on each side. She stares pointedly at the floor, fighting back tears. Her wrists and ankles are shackled and the other ends of the chains are soldered to the floor. Lydecker and the other two are sitting across from her.

"There a chopper at the airport standing by to take her back to Manticore." One of the operatives says. Syl looks up at Lydecker, who is staring back at her with a stern look on his face.

"Am I the first?" Syl asks sadly.

"Excuse me?" Lydecker says.

"Am I the first you've recaptured?" Syl asked.

"Yes. Your 'mother' contacted the authorities after witnessing you jump fifteen feet onto the roof of the house you've been staying at." Lydecker says.

"Joyce sold me out?" Syl asks, incredulously. "I don't believe you."

"It doesn't matter what you believe, Soldier."

Syl looks around for a moment. "Then I have nothing to lose." She says and whips out her 9mm that she had been hiding, and shoots the four black ops members in the head and turns the gun on Lydecker. "Unlock my cuffs you son of a bitch."

Lydecker slowly gets up and pulls the key out of his pocket, then unlocks the cuffs around Syl's ankles. He then does the same to her wrists, but leaves the handcuffs on. She gets up and pushes him backwards onto the bench.

"Donald, I aught to put a bullet in you head right now." Syl sneers. "But I'm feeling charitable, so I'm just gonna leave and call it a day. You ever come near me again, I will end you."

Syl kicks open the backdoor and jumps out of the vehicle, running at full speed for town.

Hospital

Willow and Giles enter a room that is occupied by the boy that Buffy saw earlier. They go over to where he is laying.

"It says that his name is Billy Jacobs." Willow says, reading the clipboard.

"He caught me after the baseball game." Billy says, walking into the room. "He said that I was his lucky nineteen. Then he started hitting me."

"We've got a lot of trouble on our plates right now." Buffy says, entering the room as well. "Some army guys just took off with Syl."

Willow and Giles look at her horrified

"Buffy….Your face!" Willow gasps.

"What?" Buffy says, feeling her face with her hand. It's all bumpy. "Don't look at me!" Buffy snaps, turning away and into the hallway. There is a large ugly man coming towards her, growling angrily. "Oh wonderful, another party crasher." Buffy says and attacks the monster. The monster backhands her through the hallway window of Billy's room, sending glass shards flying everywhere. She jumps up and attacks the monster again. Pummeling him all over, and knocking him into the hospital room. She is about to finish him off, but he lands a kick to her midsection, doubling her over gasping for breath. He raises his huge club and prepares to bring it down on her head, but is tackled by a blonde blur. Syl gets up and begins beating on the monster. Buffy gets up as well and assists Syl in the beating until the monster is hanging onto life by a thread.

"Billy has to finish it." Giles announces, "He's the only one who can end the nightmares."

Willow leads Billy over to where the monster is laying down.

"What do I do?" Billy asks.

"Just make contact with it and get rid of your fear of it and this nightmare world should collapse.' Giles says.

Billy complies and does what Giles instructs. After a few moments the monster disappears, the handcuffs on Syl, and Buffy's face returns to normal. Billy's astral form disapears and the four people in the room look over to the bed as Billy begins to wake up. They all gather around.

"I had the weirdest dream.' Billy says with a yawn. "And you were in it, and you…. Who are you people?"

"Lets get a doctor." Giles says. Billy's coach comes in as Giles and Syl are about to go get a doctor.

"Oh! Billy's got company, I-I-I'm his little league coach. I come by here every day, just hoping against hope that he's gonna wake up soon. He's, uh, my lucky nineteen."

Buffy, Syl and Giles exchange a look. Buffy moves out of the way to show the coach that Billy is awake.

"You got your wish, he's awake." Syl said.

"What!" The coach asks, startled.

"You blamed him for losing the game. So you caught up with him afterwards, didn't you?" Buffy accused.

"What are you talking about?" The coach asks innocently.

"You said that it was my fault that we lost." Billy says.

The coach realizes that he has been caught and tries to make a run for it, but Syl grabs him by the back of the lapels and pulls him back in the room and puts him in a chokehold.

"It wasn't my fault, there are eight other players on the team, you know that."

Syl drags the coach out of the room. "Come on, we're going to visit the police station and you can give them a full confession of what you've done."

Buffy turns to Billy. "Good Job." She says with a smile. Billy smiles back.

Sunnydale High School – exterior

Buffy, Syl, Willow, Xander, Jesse and Cordy are standing outside the school talking.

"I cannot believe that a little league coach would do that to one of the kids like that." Buffy says, disgusted.

"You obviously haven't played little league." Xander counters. "I'm surprised it wasn't one of the parents."

"I'm just glad that he is behind bars where he belongs." Cordy says.

Hank Summers drives up and he gets out of his car.

"Hey girls." He greets, giving them each a hug. Buffy and Syl both return the hugs with gusto. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Syl says, getting in the back of the car.

"Have a killer weekend guys." Buffy says as she gets in to the car as well. Hank gets in and starts up the engine. Buffy and Syl wave at Xander, Willow, Jesse, and Cordelia as the car pulls away, heading for Los Angeles.

To Be Continued…….

A/N: Press the blue button below and review. Thanks.


	5. Author's Note 1

Okay People, this story has been viewed over 800 times and only 3 people have taken the time to review. Please review, or this story will not continue……. Okay, it probably will but reviews would be nice.


	6. Prophecy Girl

Sunnydale's Angel's: Prophesy Girl

Disclaimer: Don't Own em, but I'm still looking for Syl, Max, Gwen, Faith and Willow on Ebay, wish me luck.

A/N: Please review, It's my addiction. Check out my other stories too. Thanks

A/N 2: Just to give some closure on one of my reviews that I received, The pairings are as follows; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Cordy/Jesse, and coming soon Syl/Oz. They may or may not change as the story progresses.

A/N 3: This Story is just starting, so sit back and enjoy the ride. I would like to thank Kcoll2003 for his story 'Faith the Series', and Spanishwon2123 for his stories 'California Trippin' and 'Los Angeles Livin'. Those three stories are the inspiration for this story. I suggest that you check those stories out if you are reading this. Thank you and enjoy. Don't forget to hit up the little blue button at the bottom of the page either. Also, If you like this story, check out Didi's 'Remnants' in the Roswell section.

Library- Night

Giles is sitting at his desk, looking through some text on the slayers. He flips a couple of pages, studying them closely, and apparently not liking what he is reading.

" 'The Master shall rise' Yes, yes. Here it is. 'The Master shall rise, and the Slayer….' Oh my god!"

And then the earthquake hit. Below, the Master celebrated.

Library- The Next Day

Buffy, Syl and Jesse walk in laughing about something. Giles is sitting at the front desk looking through another book.

"Morning!" Buffy calls cheerfully. She, Syl and Jesse look around at the damage from the earthquake that occurred earlier that morning. Giles looks at the three of them, specifically Buffy, like he's seen a ghost.

"Buffy!" Giles calls out shocked.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Buffy asks.

"No!" Giles replies quickly and glances at the upper level, which is in shambles. "Best not go up there."

"How you doing Giles? Get much sleep last night?" Syl asks.

"Not much actually, I was working." Giles responds. "How was patrol last night?"

"It's gotten pretty fubar. We must have dusted about ten vamps each last night." Syl answers. "Jesse and Xander even got one, working together."

"Was anyone hurt?" Giles inquires.

"Just one person. We got there too late. It was that substitute computer teacher we had a while back, Ms. Calender." Buffy says, with regret oozing out heavily in her voice.

"There numbers are increasing." Giles agreed, looking forlorn at Buffy.

Syl, Buffy and Jesse don't notice Giles' look.

"And they're getting cockier." Buffy says. "Last night was a pretty close call. They were practically on school grounds."

Giles opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by the late bell.

"Well, that's it. We can't put off our terrible fate anymore." Syl says, with a hint of depression in her voice.

"Wha- What?" Giles sputters.

"Biology." Buffy and Jesse chorus as way of an answer. The trio starts to head out.

"So, the dance tonight. We going?" Jesse asks.

"But of course." Syl says.

Later that day

School Courtyard

Xander walks up to Willow, who is sitting on a bench.

"Hey Wills." He greets. She looks up and grins, making room for him on the bench.

"Hi Xander." She says with a smile, intertwining her fingers with his outstretched hand as he sits down.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me tonight." Xander asks.

"Xander, of course I will." Willow shrieks immediately, throwing her arms around him.

Nearby, Jesse was getting the same answer from Cordelia.

Buffy and Syl watch their friends with smiles on their faces. Buffy turns to Syl.

"So who are you going with?" Buffy asks her sister with a sly grin on her face.

"Me, I'm going stag." Syl replies.

"Nobody asked you!" Buffy exclaims surprised.

"No, six people asked, one even bribed me. But I'm waiting for the right one." Syl answers. "What about you? Angel coming?"

"I- I don't know." Buffy says.

"He'll show, don't worry." Syl tells her sister with a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder.

"Yeah…" Buffy trails off, not convinced.

Library

Giles is on the phone, waiting for an answer on the other end of the line. He hears a click.

"Hello? Uh, this is Giles. Uh….. Uh, Rupert Giles.' Giles says. "I need to see you. No, I- I realize that, come after sundown. Good, I'll see you then." He finishes and hangs up the phone, with a very disturbed look on his face.

Later that night

Buffy and Syl are standing in the girls bathroom, talking. Syl walks over to the sink and turns on the faucet to wash her hands and blood begins to flow out of the pipe.

"Whoa!" Syl jumps back in surprise and stares at the blood. She looks at Buffy, who is also looking at the sink with a shocked look on her face. "We gotta tell Giles about this."

Buffy nods and the pair quickly exit the bathroom and head for the library.

Library

Buffy and Syl walk in and head for Giles' office. They stop when they hear Giles talking and look into his office.

"It's clear. It's whats going to happen. Uh, It's happening now." Giles says quickly

Angel moves into sight and the two blonde exchange a confused look.

"It can't be. You've gotta be wrong." Angel shakes his head in disbelief.

"I've checked it against all my other volumes. It's very real." Giles says.

Buffy and Syl make their way over to the door silently, unnoticed by either of the two men in the room.

"Then you're reading it wrong." Angel snaps.

"I wish to god I were! But it's very plain. Tomorrow night Buffy will face the Master, and she will die." Giles says solemnly.

"Well, have you verified the text?" Angel asks, but is interupted by Buffy, who begins to laugh. Syl looks over at her sister, with a deeply troubled look on her face as Giles and Angel finally are made aware of the presence of the two sisters. Buffy begins to walk away from the office, Syl following slowly. Angel and Giles exchange a worried look and start after the pair. Buffy stops at the center table and looks back.

"So that's it, huh?" Buffy says. "I remember the drill, one slayer dies, the next one is called. Wonder who she is. Will you be training her, or are they going to send someone else?"

"Buffy, I….." Giles starts but is cut off by a furious Syl.

"Don't talk. You people, you watchers. You sit around all day, going though your stupid books, you don't fight, You're so fucking useful with the researching aren't you!" Syl shrieks in rage at Giles.

"No I don't suppose I am." Giles admits quietly. "I wish that there was a way around it."

"There is a way. It's real simple, I quit." Buffy says.

"Buffy, I know this is hard." Angel says.

"Shut up, What do you know anyways? Your gonna live forever." Syl snaps, turning on Angel. She takes Buffy by the arm and leads the way out of the library. "Leave us the hell alone, from now on. We're through working for you." Syl snarls, and leaves with a hysterical Buffy following behind.

Summers Home – Buffy's room.

Buffy and Syl are sitting, Buffy on her bed, Syl perched on the windowsill. Joyce walks in and looks at her two daughters.

"Whats going on girls." Joyce asks, noticing their forlorn expressions. "Did something happen?"

Buffy and Syl look at eachother, then at Joyce.

"Everythings fine, mom." Syl answers for the pair of them.

"Yeah, what Syl said." Buffy says, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Joyce asks, suddenly very concerned.

Buffy looks at Syl, who returns the glance.

"Mom, let's go away for the weekend." Syl exclaims

"What?" Joyce questions, confused.

"Yeah. Lets just get out of town, and go any where for awhile?" Buffy agrees.

"You both know that the Gallery is open during the weekend." Joyce says. "Besides, isn't the Prom tomorrow night? You two should go to that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Syl says in defeat, and She and Buffy sigh.

"I'm sure that you two will have a great time. We can go away next weekend. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything." Joyce says as she leaves the room. Buffy and Syl look at eachother.

"If only she knew." Syl mutters.

The Next Day at School

Willow and Cordelia walk down a hallway and stop in front of a classroom. They look in and see a bunch of guys sitting around watching cartoons.

"Oh they're so cute." Cordelia says with a smirk on her face, then figures out who the guys are. "Hey, that's Kevin and Ryan, they're supposed to be working on the audio set up at the gym for the Prom tonight, oh he's going to get it, let me tell you." She says and opens the door, then screams as the lifeless body of Owen Thurman slumps to the floor in front of her and Willow. Willow screams too, then bends down to inspect the body.

"It was a vampire." Willow says, turning Owen's neck to show Cordelia the twin bitemarks on Owen's neck. "We need to find Buffy and Syl….Now."

Master's Lair

The Master and Collin the Anointed One are standing at the entrance of the lair, looking up.

"Now is the time!" The Master announces and sends Collin out to go find Buffy.

Library

Giles is getting weapons out of the cage on the east wall of the library, setting them on the table. Willow, Cordelia, Jesse and Xander walk in. They see Giles and walk over quickly.

"What's going on?" Jesse asks.

"We're in the middle of an apocalypse. The master is going to rise tonight." Giles answers.

"Well, wheres Buffy then, isn't she going to fight him? Or Syl?" Willow asks.

"Neither of them are going to fight the Master. I am." Giles replies. "The Anointed One should be here soon. I have to be ready.

"No you're not." Buffy says as she enters with Syl.

"I've made up my mind." Giles says determinedly.

"So have I." Buffy counters.

"Just do what you're told for once. I'm older and wiser than all of you." Giles snaps.

"I have an IQ of about two-hundred." Syl says.

"That really isn't the—Two Hundred? Really?" Giles asks and Syl shrugs with a smirk.

"The point is that's not how it goes. I'm the slayer." Buffy tells him. "I'm going."

"I'm not changing my mind about this." Giles says doggedly.

"We know. But one thing I learned in my years at Manticore was to always have a contigiency plan. So here it is." Syl said and blurred behind Giles, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking in a chokehold. Xander, Jesse and Cordelia move to get Syl off of Giles, but knocked away by Buffy and Syl. After a few moments, Syl, lets Giles slip to the ground, unconscious.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" Cordelia demands.

"It's like he said, nothing was going to stop him from going and he would have gotten killed." Buffy answers. "We have an apocalypse on our hands so there is no time to screw around. Syl will fill you iin on the details of what I need done. Good luck to all of you, and if this is the last time we see eachother, keep fighting the good fight." Buffy finishes and heads out of the library.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna go down for the rest of us." Syl begins.

Angel's Apartment

A loud knocking is heard and Angel gets up off his couch to answer it. He opens the door to find Jesse and Xander waiting there. Xander has his hand raised to knock again.

"Oh, look who's here." Angel mutters aloud, and move out of the way so that the two teens can enter. "Make yourselves at home." He says and closes the door.

"We don't have a lot of time. Buffy's gone." Jesse says hurridly.

"Whaddya mean, she's gone?" Angel questions.

"She's gone to fight the Master." Xander informs him.

"He'll kill her." Angel says, horrified.

"We know. Syl sent us to get you and make sure that she isn't killed." Jesse says.

"And where is Syl?" Angel asks quickly.

"She, Giles, Cordelia and Willow are set up at the school, just in case the Master does get free. She and Buffy figured that he and his minions would attack the prom." Xander explains. "It was Bufy's plan."

"If the Master is freed, then we're all going to have a lot more to worry about than the Master's minions." Angel says darkly.

"Like what?" Jesse asks, nervously.

"Well, for starters, He's going to open the hellmouth." Angel replies to the horror of Jesse and Xander.

Library

Giles comes out of the stacks, going through a couple of books. "The Master is as old as any known vampire on record at the council. There's no telling how powerful he'll be if he reaches the surface." Giles announces to the group of Cordelia, Syl and Willow.

"Okay, I just have one question." Syl says. "He wants to open the hellmouth right?" Giles nods. "Where is this wonderful piece of architecture?"

About twenty five feet below us, actually." Giles says, removing his glasses to wipe them off.

Syl, Cordy and Willow exchange a glance, then hurry for the weapons pile.

Master's Lair

The Anointed One leads Buffy down the tunnels to the entrance. He stops and points downward, into the lair. Buffy looks where he is pointing and nods. He gives her a half smile and turns heading out the way they came. She continues on into the large chamber that houses the Master.

"Welcome." The Master says coming out of the shadows behind her.

Buffy whirls around and aims the crossbow at him. "Thanks for having me." She says cockily and fires the crossbow. The Master grabs it in midair, mere inches away from his heart.

"You're not going to kill me with that thing." The Master mocks.

"Don't be so sure." Buffy quips.

"You don't understand your part in this do you?" The Master says. "You are not the hunter, you are the lamb."

Tunnels

Angel, Xander and Jesse are walking down a sewer pipe, trying to locate the Master's hideout. They come to fork in the tunnels. Angel looks each way, then nods. "This way." He announces, heading down the east way.

"Uh, how can you tell?" Jesse asks, perplexed.

"I can smell her." Angel replies shortly, and heads down the tunnel.

Jesse and Xander exchange a nervous glance, then follow the ensouled vampire down the tunnel.

Master's Lair

Buffy is looking around, trying to find the Master, who has pulled a disappearing act. She comes across a dead and rotted body, and continues her search.

"You know, for someone who's all powerful, you sure do like to hide." Buffy says sarcastically.

"I'm waiting for you. I want this moment to last." The Master says.

"That's wonderful, but I'd like to get this wrapped up as soon as possible. The Master steps out of the shadows right behind her. She spins around, but the Master knocks the crossbow out of her hands and grabs by the neck. She swings her arm up and knocks his hand away. She turns and runs but the Master raises his arm and she stops, frozen in place. She looks back at him, caught in his hypnotic powers. He approaches her, moving slowly. He makes his way behind her and removes her leather jacket, and lets it fall to the ground.

"You tried, it was noble of you. You heard the prophsesy that I was going to break free and came to stop me. But prophesies are tricky creatures. What you didn't know is that if you hadn't come, I couldn't go." The Master informs her. 'You're the one who sets me free! Think about that."

Buffy is frozen in fear as the Master pushes her hair back. He bencs down and bites her neck. He sucks deeply for a few moments, then lets her go. She falls face first into a pool of water.

"Oh….. The power!" The Master moans in delight and rapture, then looks down at Buffy's unmoving body. "By the way…. I like your dress."

The Master leaves the chamber and heads for the surface.

Library

Giles, Syl, Cordelia and Willow are standing around the library, weapons in hand. The ground begins to shake and the library floor begins to crack and rupture.

"It's started." Giles announces They all grip their weapons tighter.

Master's Lair

Angel, Xander, and Jesse make their way out of the tunnels and into the Master's lair. Just as they enter, a bright light explodes and they all jump back in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Jesse asks quickly.

"It's too late. He's gone up." Angel tells them, rushing into the lair, Xander and Jesse following behind him. They soon come across Buffy, who is still laying facedown in the water. Angel rushes to her and lifts her up into his lap. Her checks her pulse but finds none. He looks at Xander and Jesse.

"She's dead." He says.

Library

Syl swings her sword at an oncoming vamp, who is unable to dodge the blade and is swiftly decapitated. Giles is also swinging away at the vampires that have gathered in the library. Willow and Cordelia are working together, firing off crossbow bolts from the relative safety of the cage.

Master's Lair

Xander moves over to where Angel is holding Buffy in his lap.

"No. She's not dead." Xander denied, shaking his head.

"She isn't breathing." Angel replies.

"But if she drowned, there's still a shot. CPR!"

"One of you will have to do it, I have no breath."

Xander nods. He and Jesse take Buffy from Angel and lay her out on the ground. Xander begins pumping her chest and then breaths into her mouth, trying frantically to revive her. He keeps at it for several moments without any response. Angel and Jesse hang their heads in sorrow, believing that Buffy is dead. Just then she coughs and spits up some water. Her eyes snap open and she gets up quickly.

"Where is he?" She demands. Angel, Xander and Jesse look at eachother quickly, then point upward.

Library

The battle continues. Syl and Giles have begun to back up to the cage where Willow and Cordelia are still firing off crossbow bolts into the throngs of vampires coming at them. The ground begins to shake again. The floor explodes upwards and a green tenticle rises up.

"The Hellmouth is open!" Giles yells, making his way further back as Syl grabs a second sword and flings herself into the crowd of oncoming vampires. She is quickly grabbed and disappears from view.

"Syl!" Giles yells, and his call is quickly echoed by Willow and Cordy.

School Rooftop

The Master walks into view, looking up at the night sky.

"My world, Oh my beautiful world." He exclaims, throwing his arms out. He looks down through the skylight into the library. He can see Giles, Willow and Cordelia fending off vamps from the cage. He can see Syl being held down, struggling as the vampires try to bite her neck. He can see the green tenticle monster rising up.

"Yes come forward my child, come into my world." The Master croons, staring intentedly at the monster.

"Oh I wouldn't call it your world just yet." Buffy says, coming out of the nearby stairwell. The Master turns to her in surprise.

"You're dead!" He says, pointing a finger at her as if he was accusing her of something.

"I may be dead, but I'm still pretty." Buffy quips. "Which is more than I can say for you, you ugly son of a bitch."

"You were destined to die, it was written." The Master insists.

"What can I say? I flunked the written." Buffy retorts sarcastically.

The Master raises his hand, trying to hypnotize Buffy again. She smirks and kicks him through the skylight, sending him crashing down on an upturned shard of wood, impaling him through the chest.

"Save the hypnotizing crap for the tourists."

Library

As the Master falls to his undeath and the green tenticle monster retreats into the ground, the vampires holding Syl look over to see what has happened. Syl takes advantage of the distraction and kickls herself up. She manages to stake about fifteen effortlessly, but the majority of them escape.

Later

Cordelia and Syl push the remnants of the furniture they had propped up against the double doors, to let Buffy, Angel, Xander and Jesse into the library. They al walk over to where the Master's skeleton is still impaled.

"So, all things considered, I think we can safely call it a night." Syl says.

"Indeed, the Hellmouth is closed and the Master is dead." Giles agrees.

"So where do we go from here?" Cordelia asks.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd much like to get out of this place. I don't like the library very much anymore." Giles says with a sigh.

"Hey, I hear there's a party at the Bronze tonight. Could be fun." Jesse says, and Xander quickly nods his approval.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Cordy says.

"Buffy? Syl?" Willow asks. The sisters look at one another and nod.

"What the hell?" Syl says.

"Yeah, we saved the world. I say we party." Buffy agrees.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Syl asks.

"I am!" Buffy announces, as Cordelia and Jesse lead the way out of the library, Willow, Xander, Giles and Syl following close behind, and Angel and Buffy take up the rear. Angel turns to Buffy with a smile.

"By the way, I really like your dress." Angel tells her.

"Yeah, yeah. Big hit with everybody." Buffy says with a smirk.

End Of Season One

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	7. Author Note

Okay people, I have enabled the anonymous review option, so when I get forty review I will post the next part of the story, so hit up the blue button at the bottom of the page and review!

Schizm01430


	8. The Courtship of Syl Summers

Sunnydale's Angels: The Courtship of Syl Summers, aka Add Another

Disclaimer: Don't Own Em, Never Will. So Please Whedon and Cameron, Don't Sue Me.

A/N: Please review, It's my addiction. Check out my other stories too. Thanks

A/N 2: Just to give some closure on one of my reviews that I received, The pairings are as follows; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Cordy/Jesse, and coming soon Syl/Oz. They may or may not change as the story progresses.

A/N 3: This Story is just starting, so sit back and enjoy the ride. I would like to thank Kcoll2003 for his story 'Faith the Series', and Spanishwon2123 for his stories 'California Trippin' and 'Los Angeles Livin'. Those three stories are the inspiration for this story. I suggest that you check those stories out if you are reading this. Thank you and enjoy. Don't forget to hit up the little blue button at the bottom of the page either. Also, If you like this story, check out Didi's 'Remnants' in the Roswell section.

A/N 4: Oz doesn't know about what Syl is, or Buffy, not yet anyway, and he doesn't know about vampires. He'll find out about vampires in this chapter, but I'm thinking on holding off him finding out about Buffy until the episode when Angel goes bad, and about Syl until the werewolf episode. Although Syl will drop hints to Oz about herself throughout the season.

A/N 5: Griff Buser, the name I used for thel bass player for the dingoes, is one of my best friends in real life.

A/N 6: By now, you must be sick of listening to my endless drabble, so this is the last A/N until the end of the chapter. This chapter was originally two chapters, that I have merged. It's my way of apologizing for taking so long to update.

Here We Go Again…..

Three Months after the events of the last chapter

Downtown Sunnydale

Willow, Xander, Jesse and Cordelia walk down a sidewalk, heading home for the night.

"So how were the Bahamas?" Willow asks Cordy, intertwining her hand with Xander's.

"Really sunny, and not a single vamp all summer." Cordelia answers.

"Yeah, it was pretty quiet around here too. Ever since Buffy killed the Master, there hasn't been much activity." Jesse says in agreement.

"Has anyone heard from Buffy or Syl lately?" Willow asks.

"Syl sent me a postcard from Chicago a couple weeks ago." Xander says. "But other than that, I haven't heard from either of them since a few days after school let out."

"I haven't heard anything at all." Jesse admits.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Willow asks. "I mean, they have to come back… School starts tomorrow and, and…"

"Relax Willow, I'm sure that we'll see them soon enough." Xander assures her and the four of them continue walking, unaware of the vampire duo following them. The four teens decide to take a shortcut through the town's park and quickly cross the street. The four of them enter the park and start across, still unaware of the vampires who are tailing them close behind.

"Let's play a game." Jesse suggests. "Movie quotes."

The other three nod their consent.

"Okay. I regret not the things I've done, but those I didn't do." Jesse starts.

"Empire Records!" Cordelia blurts out quickly. "Alright, um….. okay. 'You hate people! But I love gatherings, isn't that ironic?"

"Clerks." Xander says after a moment. "Okay…" Xander thinks, glancing at Jesse and Cordy. "Look Out!"

"You're gonna hafta be more speci- arghhh." Jesse gasps as he is tackled from behind by one of the vampires that had been following them. Xander jumps on top f the vampire who had attacked Jesse and tries to wrestle him off, but the vampire throws Xander off easily. Then the vampire moves towards Willow and Cordy, but gets tackled over the side of the low bridge they are on. The second vamp moves in from his hiding spot, but is grabbed from behind and dusted with a stake through the heart. Xander, Jesse, Willow and Cordy look over at the recently dusted vamp, and when the dusty cloud clears, Buffy waves at them. From the bottom of the bridge a loud shriek can be heard and then a small explosion. The five of them look over as a small hand shoots up and grabs the edge of the bridge, then a short blonde girl jumps up and onto the bridge gracefully.

"Hey guys." Syl says, making her way over. "Miss us?"

She recieves her answer in the form of a hug from Cordy, and looks over to see Buffy getting the same treatment from Willow and Xander. Afterwards, the six of them make their way out of the park and head for Revello Drive.

"So how was your summer vacation?" Willow asks.

"Oh, it was great." Buffy says. "Dad took us on a five week road trip, we only got back in Los Angeles about three days ago."

"So where'd you go?" Jesse asks.

"New York, Boston, Chicago, Reno, and a small town in Kansas called Smallville. Our cousin, Chloe, lives there. We even spent a week in Maine camping." Syl listed off, exchanging a look with Buffy, as she mentions Smallville. Willow catches the exchange.

"What else is in Smallville?" Willow asks the pair of blondes curiously.

"Nothing." Syl covers quickly. "Just a potential ally."

The six of them come across Buffy and Syl's house and the two sisters bid their friends good night, and head inside.

School- The Next Day

Willow, Xander and Jesse are walking up the sidewalk in front of the school, and stop as Buffy pulls up to the school in Syl's truck. She gets out and joins them. Xander looks back at the truck.

"Where's Syl?" Xander asked confused. "She's not sick, is she?"

"What? No. Syl can't get sick. It's in her DNA. She gave me the truck after she got a new ride." Buffy explains. "She should be hear any second."

Sure enough, Buffy barely finishes as the four of them hear the loud roar of a motorcycle, and turn to look. Syl comes into view, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind behind her as she pulls into the parking lot. Her entrance attracts a lot of attention, some bad, most good. Cordelia walks up to the group as Syl pulls to a stop in front of them. Twenty feet away, Daniel Osbourne smirks at the spitfire blonde who just roared into view. 'Who is that girl?' He wonders aloud.

Unfortunantly, the noise also attracts the snivelling principal Snyder. He comes out of the front building and rushes down to where the six friends are grouped, as Syl dismounts from her motorcycle.

"Nononono!" Snyder exclaims, waddling down the steps towards them. Syl looks over at the school official, figuring that he was talking to her. "There is no way that you are parking that there!"

"Why not, Sir?" Syl asks, condecendingly.

"Because it is an affront to the school. It sticks out horrendously, and I will not stand for it." Snyder says, pompously.

"You think this is a sore thumb?" Syl asks, then points at the two cycles belonging to Jack O'Toole and Jeff Crimps. "What about those?"

"Those are acceptable, because they are owned by seniors, both of whom are male." Snyder sneers. "They're not liitle sluts."

Syl started to move forward, but gets held back, by Buffy and Jesse.

"Oh and would that be an attempt to attack a school official. Well, little girl, you're suspended." Snyder said triumphantly.

"You can't do that!" Buffy protests.

"I can do anything I want, this is my school." Snyder states calmly, yet maliciously. He then turns to Syl. "Take your motorcycle and get off of the school property."

"Such friendly remarks to the female populus of the school." Someone said scathingly, from behind Snyder. Snyder turned around to see Daniel Osbourne, and Devon Hatcher standing there. Oz glares at Snyder as Devon continues speaking. "Me and my buddy Oz here couldn't help overhearing your little conversation, and would like to express our disgust."

"That's wonderful, now please move on. This is between myself and Ms. Summers here." Snyder tells them, but neither Oz or Devon move.

"You obviously don't know who I am." Devon says with a chuckle.

"No I don't and I have to say that I really don't care." Snyder says.

"Well, you should. My uncle, Robert Hatcher is on the town council, and he owes me a favor. Now my friend Oz here wants you to leave 'Ms. Summers' alone. Refuse, and you can be sure that my uncle and the rest of the town council will be hearing about your free use of the word slut when addressing students." Devon snarled at Snyder who backed off at the mention of the town council and scurried off like the rat he was. Syl watched him go, and began to get back onto her motorcycle.

"Wait, where are you going?" Buffy and Oz ask as Syl revs up the engine.

"Home. The bastard suspended me, remember?" Syl replies shortly, tossing Oz and appreciative look. "Thanks for the help, I'll see you guys later. Are we bronzing tonight?"

"Yeah." Willow, Jesse, Xander and Cordy say simulatiously.

Syl nods and puts on her safety goggles. She turns to Buffy. "See you at home." Then without a second glance, she guns the engine and peels out of the school parking lot.

Buffy, Devon and the scoobies head off their separate ways to class, but Oz, stays there for a moment, his eyes transfixed on the departing Syl.

"Wow." He says, shaking his head in amuzement before walking off as well

The Bronze- That Afternoon

The Bronze is empty, except for Syl who slowly makes her way into the club. She looks around, getting reaquainted with the surroundings. She sees that some music equiptment has been left out on the stage, and walks over to the drums set. She sits down on the stool in front of the drums. She picks up the drumsticks and begins to play the drum part of Led Zeppelin's Immigrant Song. She plays for a few minutes before she senses someone watching her. She looks up and sees Oz watching her from about thirty feet away. He's leaning against the metal supports holding up the staircase.

"Good performance. How long have you known how to play?" Oz asks.

"I'm a fast learner, and I went to Ozzfest in Boston back in August. I don't normally play, but I didn't think anyone else was here so I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Are you interested in playing in a band?" Oz asks abruptly.

"What?" Syl asks.

"Me and Devon are in a band called Dingoes Ate My Baby. Our drummer disappeared a few weeks ago, and if you're interested, I could talk to Devon, and get you an audition." Oz tells her.

"Really?" Syl asks, and Oz nods. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Cool, I'll give him a call and have him come down." Oz says, pulling out his cell phone. He dials a number and waits for Devon to pick up the line. After a few moments he hears a click on the other end.

"Hey Devon, it's Oz. I've got some good news, I found a replacement for Ricky." Oz says into the phone as Syl watches. "Yeah, you've met her We're at the Bronze right now. Okay see you soon."

Devon showed up about fifteen minutes later, and Syl demonstrated her drumming skills by playing the drum part of AC/DC's 'If You Want Blood'. Devon was so impressed by Syl's performance, he told her halfway through to stop and that she was in. He gave her a copy of the band's lyrics and told Syl and Oz that he'd see them in school tommorrow. They nodded and Devon left.

Later That Night- The Bronze

Buffy and Syl are sitting at their usual corner booth, waiting for the rest of the gang to get there.

"So you're in a band now, huh? And with a guy who obviously is crushing on you" Buffy asks

"Yep." Syl replies with a grin. "Hey, have you seen Angel yet?"

"Not yet, but I gave him a call and told him that we were going to be here tonight, so he'll probably show up at some point." Buffy replied, looking up as Willow and Xander walk over together. "Hey guys."

"Hey Buffy, Hey Syl." Willow greets as she and Xander sit down, hand in hand. "What's that thing you wanted to tell us?" Willow asks Buffy.

"Ummmm, It's really Syl's thing to tell." Buffy said excitedly.

"I'm joined a band today." Syl announces. "I'm the new drummer for Dingoes."

"That's awesome Syl." Xander congratulates her.

"Thanks." Syl says, then grins as Oz walks into the Bronze and starts over to the small group.

"Hey Syl." Oz says when he reaches the booth. "Can I sit down?"

Syl quickly nods yes and Oz sits down next to her. Buffy looks at her sister, recognizing the glint in her eyes. It's the same glint that she gets when Angel is around. She casts a glance at Willow who nods, seeing the look in Syl's eyes, and realizing the same thing.

"I'm gonna go get us some beer, Oz you want to help out?" Buffy asks, getting up.

"Yeah, sure no problem." Oz replies and gets up as well and follows Buffy over to the bar.

When they are out of earshot of Syl, Buffy turns to Oz and pins him with a hard look.

"What do you want from my sister?" Buffy asks.

"Excuse me?" Oz asks her, playing the confused angle.

"I've seen how she has been looking at you, and I've also seen the way that way look at her." Buffy tells him. "I just want to let you know that if you hurt my sister in any way, it will be the biggest mistake you'll ever make. Syl had a rough time as a child, and it's taken years to get her to open up to me, and if anything happens to that, I'm going to be very, very angry. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." Oz says. "I'm not gonna do anything like that, I swear."

"Good. Now help me carry this beer." Buffy says, cracking a smile as Cordy and Jesse entered the club at last and the four of them made their way back over to the booth. All thoughts of what had happened that morning with Snyder all but forgotten.

Syl and Oz became a couple that night, much to the delight of her friends and her sister.

One Week Later

Sunnydale Town Center- Night

A 1978 Blue Firebird roars into view and crashes into the Sunnydale sign, knocking it over. The windows and front and back windshields are spray painted black. The car screeches to a stop on top of the ruined sign and the drivers door swings open. A tall british man with bleached platinum blonde hair steps out and look around. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one. He takes a long drag and exhales.

"Welcome to Sunnydale, our new home, my sweet." He croons, helping a raven haired woman out of the car.

"Why did you want to come here, my Spike?" The raven haired woman asks, as she stands.

"We're going to show this town the true meaning of hell on Earth." Spike says, tossing the cigarette away and stomping on it.

The Bronze- Same Night

Devon, Oz, Syl and Griff Buser, the bass player for Dingoes are on stage, performing 'Seems' by Queen Sarah Saturday. Buffy, Cordy, and Jesse are dancing in the crowd, while Willow and Xander are talking at the gang's usual table over a pitcher of beer.

No one notices as Spike enters the Bronze and stops to look up at the stage, taking in the Dingoes rocking out. He nods his head in approval.

"Bloody good tune." He says, and makes his way in, pushing through the crowds. He heads up to the cat walks above, and looks down at the masses below. "Damn this is going to be fun!" He says to himself with a wide grin. He then starts toward a young woman, who is giving him and appreciative look. 'Now, for dinner.'

School- The Next Day

The Dingoes van pulls up to the school, followed by Syl's motorcycle. They had been rehearsing at Oz's place for an hour before school. Buffy, Willow, and Xander are outside waiting for Oz and Syl to join them, as had been the routine since Syl and Oz had become a couple. Griff and Devon nodded to the other two dingoes, then headed off in the opposite direction as Syl and Oz walked over to their friends.

"Hey guys." Syl greets.

"Hey Syl, Oz." Willow and Buffy say in unison. Xander nods and the five friends walk up into the building, heading for the library. Oz and Syl are hand in hand, as are Willow and Xander. Buffy leads the way into the library, and find Jesse, Cordy and Giles waiting for them. He opens his mouth to speak, but sees Oz with the gang. Syl catches Giles' look and turns to her boyfriend.

"Hey Oz, I just remembered that I left my bag in your van, could you go get it for me?" Syl asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure." Oz says, completely oblivious of the real reason Syl was asking him to go. He turned and left to go retrieve Syl's bag.

When he was gone, Syl turns back to Giles. "What is it this time?"

"William The Bloody is in town." Giles says, with a very serious expression on his face.

"Who's that?" Cordy asks. "Not another vampire!"

"I'm afraid so, and a Master Vampire at that." Giles replies solemnly.

"What are we going to do about this?" Syl inquires. "Are we taking up arms tonight?"

"Nah, let's drag out the war with him all year for fun." Jesse gibes, and gets hard looks from Buffy, Syl and Giles. "Sorry, bad joke."

"Any idea on where he's hiding out?" Buffy asks.

"No. Not at the moment." Giles says. "We must handle this vampire with extreme cautiousness, according to the watchers diaries, He's a very intellegent and cunning vampire, who has killed two slayers. One during the Chinese Boxer Rebellion in the 20's, and the other in New York City in 1974. He is very dangerous." None of them realized that Oz had returned with Syl's stuff. He coughed to alert the others of his presence.

"Vampires, huh." Oz said, with an angry expression on his face. "Figures that I finally get a decent girlfriend and she's involved in a cult. And here I thought I could do no worse than Veruca. Guess I was wrong." He put Syl's bag down on the floor and walked out of the library. Syl threw a glance at all of the others, then quickly followed after her boyfriend.

School Hallway

Oz was still storming away as Syl ran to catch up with him.

"Oz, wait!" Syl called out to him, but he didn't stop. She quickly catches up to him, and grabs him by the arm. She pulls him into an empty classroom, and quickly shuts the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on Syl?" Oz demands. "Are you and the others in some kind of satanic cult or something?"

"No, Oz, it's nothing like that, I swear." Syl insists.

"Then what is it Syl." Oz asks.

"There's a lot of things in this world that most of mankind is unready or unwilling to accept exist yet. Demons, Vampires, everything you ever had nightmares about or thought was under your bed exists." Syl told him, and Oz stared at her for a moment before he nodded for her to continue. "Evil in it's purest form, and it will stop at nothing to end the world. There are people out there who are making a stand against it, and I'm one of them."

"You're not the only one either, are you?" Oz asked. "There are others at this school who fight them, aren't there?"

Syl nodded her head. "Buffy, Giles, Xander, Cordy, Willow, and Jesse also are-"

"I figured as much. You're still hiding something, Syl." Oz accused. "You're only sixteen, why are you fighting them?"

"Because, I was born to fight." Syl snapped, and realized what she had just let slip. Oz cocked his head at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asks her, confused.

"I can't tell you." Syl replies, staring him straight in the eyes. "I want to, but….."

"You need time." Oz says, and Syl nods her head emphatically. "I understand."

Oz walked over to Syl and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. After a few moments, he glanced up at the clock, and saw that they had less than two minutes before the first classes started. He gently pulled away from her.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class if we don't go now." Oz said with a grin as Syl looked at him, and she knew immeadiately that things were going to be alright with them. She grabbed her bag and moved toward the door, but Oz grabbed her arm.

"I'm gonna help you fight them, you guys can add another to your little renegades against evil group. I'm in, if you want me." Oz says when she turns to look at him again. Syl responds by throwing her arms around his shoulders and moving in for a deep kiss.

"Of course." Syl said after they finally broke apart, neither really caring about class anymore.

To Be Continued

Sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I've been hard at work on my original virtual series Darkstar. I just finished the pilot episode, so I will try to get a few new chapters up before I start work on the second episode. And once again, Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Next: All Hallow's Eve


	9. Season 2, Episode 2

Sunnydale's Angels

Season Two, Episode 2:

Disclaimer: Don't Own Em, Never Will. So Please Joss and Mr. Cameron, Don't Sue Me.

Quotes of the day:

Lori: Gibb, what are you doing? I thought you quit smoking.

Gibb: I only smoke when I drink now.

Kia: But you're always drinking.

Gibb: Yeah well, I'll work on that next.

Freddy vs. Jason

Xander: Giles, you might wanna get out there.

Giles: Oh god, what?

Dawn: Molly and Rona are fighting over who gets to drive the first leg.

Buffy: Bet you wished you'd renewed that California State driver's license now, huh?

Anya: Rona won. You should probably let Molly out of the trunk.

Season 7, Episode 13- 'The Killer In Me'

A/N: Please review, It's my addiction. Check out my other stories too. Thanks

A/N 2: Just to give some closure on one of my reviews that I received, The pairings are as follows; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Cordy/Jesse, and Syl/Oz. They may or may not change as the story progresses.

A/N 3: This Story is just starting, so sit back and enjoy the ride. I would like to thank Kcoll2003 for his story 'Faith the Series', and Spanishwon2123 for his stories 'California Trippin' and 'Los Angeles Livin'. Those three stories are the inspiration for this story. I suggest that you check those stories out if you are reading this. Thank you and enjoy. Don't forget to hit up the little blue button at the bottom of the page either. Also, If you like this story, check out Didi's 'Remnants' in the Roswell section.

A/N 4: This Story is eventually going to be a multi-universe crossover, It is obviously Dark Angel/Buffy, but by the end of the story I plan to have incorporated characters from Roswell, Smallville, Mutant X, Angel, and my show Darkstar, or at the very least, have them have cameos, and a bunch of original characters from short stories I have written. The movie that the gang watches in the beginning of the chapter is me shamelessly plugging a movie that I am currently developing, I'll update you as it unfolds. Also, for those of you who have been living under a rock for the past 25 years, Wes Craven is the master when it comes to horror movies. From his genius we got Nightmare on Elm Street, Scream, and The Hills Have Eyes. Edward Sinclair is a character from my Roswell Lost in the Crowd Series, which also stars Oz, and Gwen Raidyn from Angel.

Anyways, on with the story…..

Summers Residence- Night of September 22nd, 2016

Buffy, Syl, Oz, Xander, Willow, Jesse and Cordelia are all sprawled throughout the living room of the Summer's house, watching the pre-pulse slasher flick, Mind Games, starring Lindy Booth, Nicki Aycox, Kerr Smith, Mehki Phifer, Nick Wechsler and Katharine Isabelle.

"This has gotta be one of the best horror movies I've ever seen." Xander says excitedly as Mehki Phifer drives his car over a cliff, with the kiler on the hood of the car, while Wechsler, Isabelle and Booth's characters watch, horrified..

"Shut up fool, I've never seen the whole thing all at once, and you're killing the mood." Syl snaps, and Xander quiets immediately, not wanting to get on the bad side of the spitfire blonde drummer, who he knew could easily take him out in her sleep.

The seven friends watched the rest of the movie in silence, as Wechsler, Isabelle, and Booth find Mekhi's body amidst the wreckage at the bottom of the cliff, but are unable to find the killer's body. The movie comes to a close with the three friends looking around for the killer worriedly.

"That's it?" Cordelia complains. "What about the killer? He's obviously not dead."

"They were in the process of doing a sequel, but Lindy Booth the actrees who played Kaitlyn, Tyler Berube and Wes Craven, the director of the sequel were all killed in a plane crash the day of the pulse." Syl informs Cordy. "Afterwards, Nick Wechsler and Katherine Isabelle declined to continue with the sequel without Lindy, and the project was dropped."

"Oh, That's too bad." Cordy says.

"So, what other movies do we have tonight?" Jesse asks.

Oz picks up the bag from the blockbuster store that he and Syl went to earlier. "Uh, we got Freddy vs. Jason, The Hills Have Eyes, and All of the seasons of Lost."

"You got Lost?" Willow asks, incredulously. "They're so rare that they never have any of the four seasons when I try to rent them."

"Oh, they've had them, but they charge a little extra. Stupid extortionists." Syl says with a smirk. "They wont have to bother with them any more. You wanna borrow them, be my guest cause Sherwood's Blockbuster isn't getting them back." Syl says slyly, and the gang laughs.

The Next Day- Summer's house hold

Buffy, Syl and Joyce are sitting around the dining room table when Oz comes in, an excited look on his face. The three Summers women look at him, confused. He holds up an opened letter.

"What is it?" Syl asks, curiously.

"We've been invited to play at Fall Fest. Crossfade, Clutch, Ill Nino, and Dropbox are going to be headlining." Oz says. "We'll have to head out tonight if we're going to make there for the opening tomorrow."

"Who invited us?" Syl asks, overjoyed that they might actually get some good exposure for the band.

"Edward Sinclair, he's owns a radio station based out of Fresno." Oz says. "He said that he was driving through Sunnydale about a month ago and saw us playing at the Bronze and liked it."

"And where exactly is this Fall Fest going to be happening?" Joyce asks.

"Lancaster." Oz says.

"Mom can I please go? If I don't then they won't be able to get another drummer in time and then it will screw everything up-" Syl would have continued, but Joyce cut her off.

"It's alright, You can go." Joyce concedes, then turns to Buffy. "I assume that you'll be making the trip too?"

Buffy nods. "Yeah, I guess. If Syl wants me to come that is…" Syl nods emphatically and Buffy grins.

"What about the rest of the gang? They'll want to be there too." Syl says, looking at her boyfriend.

"I'll call Xander and Jesse and let them know, I'm sure that they'll tell Willow and Cordy." Oz says. "We should head out by four this evening so that we can get enough sleep for tomorrow."

Syl and Buffy nod.

"When are you going to be back?" Joyce asks, curiously.

"Sunday afternoon." Oz says. "If that's alright with you that is."

Buffy and Syl look at their mom with big pleading eyes. Joyce looks at them for a moment, then smiles. "Okay, but no later than that." Syl and Buffy let out twin shrieks of joy and hugged their mom fiercely, and Joyce groaned at the strength of her two daughters, and they quickly loosened their hold.

"Sorry mom." Buffy apologizes.

"It's alright, when did you two get so strong?" Joyce asks, rubbing her sides.

"We've been working out in the gym, you can never be too overprepared for whats out there, especially after the pulse." Syl covers, as she and Buffy had agreed only to tell their mother about their gifts only if absolutely necessary. They didn't want to put her in any danger if they could help it.

"We better get going, or we'll be late for school." Buffy says and she and Syl grab their bags and follow Oz out to his van and drive off in it.

Sunnydale High – Chemistry Class

Syl, Oz, and Jesse are sitting at a long table together going over some homework from the night before.

"So what time are you guys leaving tonight?" Jesse asks curiously.

"Four this afternoon." Syl says. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Me and Cordy are gonna head up around seven." Jesse says. "I think that Xander and Willow are going to follow you guys up."

"Ms. Summers, Mr. McNally. You can continue your conversation in detention or you can be quiet and pay attention."

"Sorry Mr. Nelson." Jesse apologizes and Syl nods in agreement.

Sunnydale High School Parking Lot

Oz, Syl, Buffy, Devon Hatcher and Griff Buser are loading their luggage into the back of Oz's van. Willow and Xander walk over to the group.

"Hey guys." Xander greets. He casts a pointed look at Syl and Buffy. "We have to talk."

Both of the Summers nod and follow Xander and Willow away from the van. Oz follows after a moment, making it look like he's just following his girlfriend.

The five of them walk over to where Xander's car is parked.

"What's going on?" Syl asks, concerned.

"Chris Thurman was killed last night, I think it was vampires." Xander says.

"Are you sure?" Oz voices the question on everyone's mind.

"The fact that the date of the Master's death was smeared on the wall in blood." Willow says. "Chris' brother Owen was killed that night."

"We'll have to worry about it after we get back from Lancaster." Buffy says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Syl says quietly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Evil never stops, and I could use a few days off." Buffy tells them, and the other four nod.

House across the street

Spike looks down at the five friends through a window. He pulls out a Marlboro red and lights it.

"Looks like I'm going to be gate crashing a concert then." Spike drawls and takes a long drag of the cigarette.

Lancaster- Fall Fest main stage – The Next Day

Syl, Oz, Devon and Griff walk out onto the stage, looking out into the crowd. Oz and Griff are carrying guitars and Syl has a set of drumsticks in her hands. They get into position and start playing one of their songs. The crowd is silent for a moment, then starts going with the music. Buffy, Jesse, Xander, Willow and Cordelia are in the crowd bobbing with the music. Halfway through the Dingoes set, the lights flicker on and off for a moment. When they come back on there are several vampires on the stage, Spike not included. One of the vampires grabs Devon and pushes him away from the microphone. Devon goes sprawling into Griff and the two of them fall back. Syl and Oz stay still, neither one making a move against the vamps. The Vampire who pushed Devon grabs the microphone.

"So this is Fall Fest." The vampire says loudly, and the crowds begin to panic. "There is no cause for alarm. Actually, there is cause for alarm, it just won't do you any good."

Syl takes her drumsticks and blurs behind the vamp, plunging the wood into it's back. The vampire turns to look at her in shock.

"You were saying?" Syl smirks and the vampire explodes into dust.

All hell breaks loose as about fifty vampires converge on the stage. Buffy, Jesse and Xander get on the stage as well. Oz and Syl run over to their friends and form a circle. The vampires surround them and all of them look hungry and vicious.

"What are we going to do?" Xander asks. "We're not exactly armed to do this."

"We improvise." Syl says simply, tossing her drumsticks to Xander and Jesse, then grabs Griff's fallen guitar. She yanks two of the strings off and whips them at a vampire who has gotten too close for comfort. The strings wrap around the vampire's neck from both sides and she pulls hard, taking the vamp's head clean off.

Buffy flings herself into action and kicks a vampire in the faced, sending him to the ground. She then punches two more in in the face. A vampire tackles Jesse to the ground, but Jesse manages to flip him off with the force of the tackle. Xander ducks out of the way of a punch and slams the drumstick he's holding into the back of the vampire. Oz decapitates one with the mic stand and swings for another,

But gets knocked on his stomach with a flooring kick to the back. Simulatiously the other vamps start to get the better of the other four as well and they are soon backed into a corner.

"Don't give up, don't let them see fear." Syl warns, swinging the guitar strings at another vamp but he grabs the strings and pulls them away, cutting Syl's hand in the process.

"Son of a bitch!" Syl swears loudly. The five of them brace themselves, nowing that they really don't stand a chance. Six of the vamps move in for the kill, when three of them are suddenly decapitated. As the bodies crumple to dust, a Caucasian man is revealed holding up a large battleaxe. The vampires and the scoobies look at him in surprise.

"Thought that you might need some help." The man says simply. Buffy and Syl spring into action. They quickly dust five more vamps. Jesse, Oz and Xander dust a couple as well, and the man with the battleaxe joins in as well, swinging and hacking away at the vampires. After a couple of minutes, the fight is over and the Scooby gang shares a glance. Before either party can speak, the crowd that has stayed behind and saw the fight start clapping. Cordelia and Willow slowly get up onto the stage as well and hurry over to their friends.

"Now would probably be a good time to get out of here." Willow says quickly in a harsh whisper.

"I'm thinking that you're probably right." The axe-wielding man says. "By the way, I'm T.C." Buffy and Syl both nod and the eight of them run off of the stage.

To Be Continued…….


End file.
